Their Forbidden Love
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Continued at : ichinikyuurin. wordpress .com. Mianhamnida chingudeul-sshi T.T Semoga berkenan membaca lanjutannya di blog saya ..
1. Chapter 1

**A Trailer  
>for Super Junior's Fanfiction<strong>

.

**_with  
><em>Super Junior members**  
><strong><br>_inside_**

.

* * *

><p>"Kyu, nanti kalau dewasa kau ingin jadi apa?"<p>

"Pembela kebenaran, hyung!"

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Karena mereka kuat, hebat, dan dicintai banyak orang! Dan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang seenaknya merusak kebenaran!"

"Haha, aku juga ingin kalau begitu alasanmu."

"Ayo jadi pembela kebenaranMinnie-hyung!"

"Ne, Kyu."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saat impian muncul di antara mereka, itu ibarat sebuah janji yang dibuat<br>Tanpa dapat diingkari  
>Karena mereka saling mempercayai<em>**

* * *

><p>"Kyu... orang tua Sungminnie meninggal dunia karena dirampok. Sekarang, Hyukkie dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka yang dideritanya. Dan," Ahra menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun. "Sungmin menghilang."<p>

Kyuhyun terperangah. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Percayalah, Kyuhyunnie."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Noona," ingin sekali Kyuhyun mencari kebenaran di mata kakaknya, namun hanya ada air mata kesedihan yang keluar di sana. "Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin... ANDWAE!"

Dan sang kakak hanya bisa menahan napasnya yang terasa begitu sesak saat melihat namdongsaengnya yang berumur sepuluh tahun jatuh berlutut sambil menangis. Menjerit, dan memukul lantai tempatnya bertumpu hingga telapak tangan dan buku jarinya memerah.

"Andwae. Minnie-hyung... katakan semua ini hanya bohong, Noona."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dan saat satu dari mereka hilang, akankah impian itu tetap menjadi satu janji?<br>Janji yang mengikat mereka  
>Mungkinkah?<br>Atau... akankah impian itu menjadi belenggu?_**

* * *

><p>"Kau diangkat menjadi anggota penyelidikan kasus berat karena kejeniusan taktikmu, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi."<p>

"Gamsahamnida, Soo Man-sshi."

"Dan kali ini, tugas kita sedang dalam tingkat sulit."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kemunculan pembunuh misterius yang mengincar dan membunuh para perampok kelas kakap yang kita tak pernah bisa kita tangkap," lelaki paruh baya itu mengusap dahinya pelan. Dia pusing. "Aish. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Di pihak mana sebenarnya dia?"

"Saya juga tidak mengerti."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Takdir<br>Ikatan  
>Semuanya berhubungan bagai benang merah yang kusut<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>DOR!<strong>

Suara lengkingan yang memilukan terdengar setelah letusan timah panas tadi. Sesosok namja berjas putih tersenyum sinis saat melihat korbannya menggelepar tak berdaya seperti ikan yang baru dipancing. "Dasar sampah."

"Hentikan!"

Namja tadi tak bergeming. Dia membelakangi orang yang seenaknya menginterupsinya tadi.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah sang incaran yang telah mereka intai sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

"_None of your business_."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang seenaknya melanggar kebenaran dan keadilan!"

Sesaat, tubuh yang terbalut pas dengan jas putih itu menegang. Seakan ada pukulan yang menghantam ulu hatinya sehingga kilasan memori berputar cepat di kepalanya. Senyum kecil tergambar di bibir itu. Dia membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat _orang itu_.

Saat mendapati siapa _orang itu_ dia meringis. "Kau pikir, pekerjaanmu itu membela kebenaran, hm?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini polisi tahu?"

Namja itu tersenyum lagi. _Senyum penuh kesinisan_. "Kau bodoh."

"Ap—"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam saat sosok yang berada jauh dari matanya tadi ternyata sudah ada di hadapannya. Dia terpana. Dia tidak kenal siapa sosok yang sekarang ada di dekatnya ini, tapi dia seperti _terhipnotis_. Namja itu mengenakan penutup di bagian bawah matanya—sehingga bibirnya, hidungnya, dan detail wajahnya yang lain tak terlihat.

_Hanya mata, dan dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang._

Ada aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sang 'Pembunuh Misterius' itu. Membuat namja bermarga Cho itu menjadi tidak waspada, dan tidak menyadari bahwa namja berjas putih itu tersenyum licik. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, mengunci mata hitam milik Kyuhyun.

_Dan, mencuri ciuman darinya—dengan bibirnya yang tertutup kain penutup._

"_Annyeong_."

Sosok yang mengunci perhatian Kyuhyun sedaritadi, dengan cepat menghilang bagai angin yang berhembus cepat. Kata-kata terakhirnya tadi, membuat Kyuhyun termangu.

_Suara yang halus, namun seperti penuh dendam._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hati yang tertutupi kabut dendam<br>Dicinta perasaan yang murni_**

**_Cinta terlarang_**

* * *

><p><em>Akankah kegelapan dalam hati milik satu dari mereka menghilang?<em>

_Mungkinkah?_

_Hanya takdir, dan Sang Pemilik yang tahu_

**.**

**Soon will be published **  
><strong>Super Junior © SM Entertaiment<strong>

**Cast (s) :**

Cho Kyuhyun  
><em>as<em>  
>Lee Kyuhyun<br>.

Lee Sungmin  
><em>as<em>  
>Cho Sungmin<br>.

Lee Hyukjae  
><em>as<br>_Cho Hyukjae  
>.<p>

Cho Ahra  
><em>as<br>_Lee Ahra

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Mind to give me comment chingudeul?_

Lanjut, atau tidak?  
>Maaf kalau aneh dan gaje<strong>, <strong>maklum.. saya juga manusia :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**Super Junior**  
>©<strong>  
><strong>Themselves and SM Entertaintment

* * *

><p><strong>Warns :<br>Many bad things** are mine,  
>and<br>if you **don't like** this** pair**, or this **story**,  
>I <strong>beg<strong> you, **do not read **

**Thanks for your time, may you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>[ Their Forbidden Love ]<strong>**_

_**with  
><strong>_Cho Kyuhyun  
>Lee Sungmin<br>and  
>the other members<strong><br>**_**inside**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

*** Chapter 1 ***

**.**

Suasana ribut dan ramai terlihat di halaman depan milik sebuah sekolah dasar yang lumayan terkenal di daerah pusat kota Seoul itu. Itu semua karena para anak kecil yang lucu, menggemaskan, imut—dan yang pasti, mereka terkadang menyebalkan—sedang mengikuti senam rutin yang diadakan pada akhir pekan.

Hampir semua murid bergerak dengan lincah dan bersemangat. Mengapa hampir? Karena ada satu orang yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Sosok mungil berpakaian seragam putih-biru muda itu memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia terhuyung ke belakang dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia hampir saja membentur tanah jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

"Minnie-hyung!"

Sosok mungil lainnya langsung berlari dan menangkap tubuh yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap sosok yang sekarang bersandar di lengan kecilnya itu. "Gwenchana, hyung?"

Mata indah milik namja yang hampir jatuh tadi berkedip-kedip pelan—seakan sedang mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya yang hilang. Tak berapa lama, mata secemerlang milik kelinci itu menatap mata hitam kelam milik orang yang menolongnya.

"Gwenchanayo, Kyu."

Wajah tampan milik namja kecil yang dipanggil Kyu itu berubah semakin tampan saat senyum lebar terlukis di bibirnya. "Jinjja, Minnie-hyung?"

Dan pertanyaan itu dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman manis dari orang yang Kyu panggil 'hyung' itu. Selang beberapa saat, seonsangnim mereka datang dengan wajah cemas dan segera menuntun mereka berdua untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

.  
><em><strong>I will protect you no matter what<br>Cause I hate to see when you suffer for that damn illness**_

[ Kyuhyun ]  
>.<p>

Baiklah, kedua namja ini masing-masing bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Mereka berdua sangat dekat layaknya saudara, tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan, dan orang tua mereka juga bersahabat. Ketiga alasan di atas menjadi pendukung untuk hubungan baik antara kedua namja yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

Sebenarnya usia Kyuhyun lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Sungmin. Tetapi, karena saat itu Kyuhyun sudah terlalu dekat dengan Sungmin, dia jadi tidak mau terpisah dengan putra bungsu keluarga Lee itu.

Dan jadilah, mereka masuk ke taman kanak-kanak dengan kelas yang sama. Begitu pula waktu mereka di sekolah dasar.

Guru-guru tidak protes ataupun keberatan dengan usia Kyuhyun. Toh, anak itu lebih cepat dan tanggap dalam menjawab pertanyaan maupun mengerjakan soal. Malahan, dia yang selalu jadi juara kelas.

Nah, mari beralih ke masa kini.

Mengapa Sungmin bisa sampai hampir pingsan seperti tadi?

Jawabannya : dia menderita anemia sejak lahir. Karena itu, namja yang sering dipanggil 'Minnie' oleh orang dekatnya itu tidak boleh kelelahan.

_Tapi, tetap saja._

Sungmin adalah sosok yang bisa dibilang aktif dalam banyak hal. Dia suka sekali mempelajari hal baru yang belum dia bisa. Dia suka menari, menyanyi, memainkan alat musik, belajar bela diri, dan _dia suka sekali tersenyum._ Apalagi setelah bertemu Kyuhyun saat mereka baru masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Perilaku Sungmin semakin lama semakin aktif dan sepertinya kesenangannya bertambah satu.

_Bertanding game melawan Kyuhyun._

Sifatnya yang terlalu ingin tahu banyak hal itu membuat orangtuanya sampai was-was jika kondisinya sampai drop. Mengetahui itu, Kyuhyun pun mencoba melindungi hyung-nya itu agar kondisinya jangan sampai 'jatuh' karena kelelahan.

Meski Kyuhyun lebih muda daripada Sungmin, tapi terkadang mereka berdua saling memiliki ketergantungan. Kadang Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun mencuci sepatunya, dan kadang Kyuhyun selalu meneriaki Sungmin lewat jendela kamar mereka—yang berseberangan—untuk cepat bangun dan pergi ke sekolah

Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lupa hal ini.  
>Dia tidak akan lupa kebiasaan hyung kesayangannya itu.<p>

_Susah bangun kalau sudah tertidur dengan lelap._

Dia tahu, kalau kebiasaan itu terjadi karena efek samping dari anemia yang dideritanya. Biasanya, penderita anemia atau tekanan darah rendah akan susah bangun pagi karena suplai darah menuju otak yang memicu kesadaran berkurang.

Yah, itulah yang sekiranya Kyuhyun dapatkan dari buku. Oh, dia sungguh berterima kasih pada buku itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur akibat pengaruh obat yang diberikan Jaejoong-seonsangnim tadi. Dada hyungnya itu bergerak naik-turun dengan teratur, dan desah napas lembut terdengar jelas di telinga namja Cho itu.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kursi tempat dia duduk ke tepi ranjang, tempat Sungmin terlelap. Dia membelai lembut helai rambut pirang keemasan milik hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Minnie-hyung, kau terlalu memaksakan diri," lirihnya.

Kelopak mata Sungmin bergerak-gerak pelan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum kecil. Dia menyibakkan poni yang sedikit menutupi kedua mata Sungmin.

Akhirnya, kedua bola mata kehitaman milik Sungmin terbuka pelan. Dia menggumam lirih, dan Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah bibir Sungmin—untuk mendengar suaranya yang terlalu pelan itu.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bangkit dan mengambil gelas di tepi tempat tidur dan membawanya menuju dispenser yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Tak lama kemudian, dibawanya hati-hati gelas kaca itu menuju tempat tidur.

"Gomawo, Kyu," lirih Sungmin pelan. Dia menerima gelas yang diulurkan Kyuhyun padanya dan meneguk air di dalamnya.

"Ne, hyung. Kita izin pulang cepat ya?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dahi Sungmin—untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Anni, aku ada ulangan Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Ini juga salah satu sifat Sungmin yang tak bisa menang dilawannya. Sudah hampir enam tahun mereka berteman, dan tentunya—meskipun mereka masih anak kecil—mereka sudah mengetahui sifat masing-masing.

_Minnie-hyung terlalu keras kepala dan terlalu memaksakan diri._

Kyuhyun tahu mengapa Sungmin bisa sampai jatuh tadi. Karena tadi pagi, sebelum mereka melakukan senam rutin dia membantu teman-temannya untuk melengkapi jumlah pemain untuk bermain kasti.

_Dan, terlalu baik pada semua orang._

Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan sifat hyung-nya itu. "Sekali-kali kau harus dengar aku, Minnie-hyung."

Mendengar nada serius dari dongsaeng yang disayanginya itu, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun langsung dan menemukan kilat yang tak–bisa–dibantah di sana.

"Arra, Kyu. Kita pulang."

.

.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Yunho-seonsangnim—wali kelas mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membereskan tas mereka. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun sebal, masih sempat-sempat saja hyungnya itu meladeni pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Kyuhyun pun menarik lengan Sungmin keluar dari kelas dan membuat teman-temannya kompak menjadi anggota paduan suara 'huuu' ke arahnya.

Namja Cho itu tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin Sungmin cepat sampai dan berbaring di kamarnya sendiri.

"Eh, Kyu, aku terpikir sesuatu," kata Sungmin pelan.

"Ne, Minnie-hyung?"

"Kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti kau mau jadi apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya belum ada terpikir olehnya untuk menjadi apa dan siapa nantinya. Karena, prinsipnya adalah jalani saja yang ada di depanmu sekarang. Tapi, karena hyung kesayangannya itu menatapnya dengan bola mata yang berbinar, dia jadi teringat sesuatu yang pernah diimpikannya waktu masih TK.

"Aku ingin jadi pembela kebenaran, hyung!" jawabnya senang.

Sungmin terkejut. Matanya membulat tak mengerti. "Eh? Waeyo?"

Pertanyaan polos Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Karena mereka kuat, hebat, dan dicintai banyak orang, hyung!"

"Dan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang seenaknya merusak kebenaran!" katanya bersemangat.

Sungmin yang awalnya terpana melihat dongsaengnya itu akhirnya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar alasan mengapa Kyuhyun ingin menjadi pembela kebenaran. "Haha, aku juga ingin kalau begitu alasanmu Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat jari kelingking tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sungmin. "Ayo jadi pembela kebenaran, Minnie-hyung!"

"Ne, Kyu," dia tersenyum dan mengangkat kelingkingnya juga. Mengaitkannya pada kelingking Kyuhyun.

_Tanda janji._

Dengan senyum dan tawa, mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan ringan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka.

_Senyum yang begitu indah._

._**  
>Our promise is our bond<br>I'll keep it and will never let it go  
>It's more than anything<strong>_

[ Sungmin ]  
>.<p>

"Minnie-hyung!"

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Ada persiapan untuk _training _olimpiade matematika beberapa hari lagi, hyung."

"Ne, gwenchana. Ah, berapa lama kau di sana?"

"Molla, mungkin dua sampai tiga hari."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengikuti lomba seperti ini, malahan sudah terlalu sering. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya untuk kali ini hatinya berat untuk pergi.

"Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. Dia menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Aku khawatir, hyung. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak enak di sini," lirihnya sambil menunjuk dada kirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Dia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dada kiri Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," katanya sambil menepuk pelan bagian yang dirasakan sesak oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin yang masih menepuk dadanya. "Aku harap begitu, Minnie-hyung."

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya, entah mengapa dia merasa kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu ada benarnya.

_Mungkin hanya perasaan saja._

"Heyo, kau ditunggu Yunho-seonsangnim tuh."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wali kelasnya itu berdiri sambil membawa tas besar yang diyakini Kyuhyun berisi soal latihan untuknya selama tiga hari ke depan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Minnie-hyung," katanya sambil tersenyum lesu.

"Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau bukan Kyu yang aku kenal."

Mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera memeluk hyungnya itu dengan erat. "Minnie-hyung, jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai kau kenapa-napa."

Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Arra, Kyu."

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai Yunho-seonsangnim terbatuk-batuk—seakan iri dengan kedekatan dua muridnya itu. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin dengan tak rela. Namja Lee itu mendorong lembut bahu dongsaengnya ke arah wali kelas mereka.

"Hati-hati, Kyu."

"Kau juga, Minnie-hyung."

Sungmin terus melambaikan tangannya, sampai Kyuhyun dan Yunho-seonsangnim tidak terlihat lagi dalam jangkauan pandangnya. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri, Kyu."

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kepergiannya, dan ini mulai membuat Kyuhyun gelisah. Dia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Sungmin yang menanyakan keadaannya semalam. Tapi, yang membuat Kyuhyun heran adalah mengapa setelah dia membalas pesan itu, hyungnya itu malah tidak membalasnya?

Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin sudah tertidur, jadi dia mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya lalu memutuskan untuk tidur juga. Dan pagi ini, sama sekali belum ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

_Hyung, kau kenapa?_

Saat ini jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat dan membuatnya merasa sesak napas. Dia khawatir, benar-benar khawatir. Seandainya saat ini dia tidak sedang berada di tempat yang jauh dari rumahnya, dia pasti akan berlari kencang menuju rumah hyungnya itu.

**Tru Tru Tru**.

Ponsel hitam Kyuhyun bergetar—ponsel hadiah dari appa dan umma-nya karena dia berhasil menjuarai olimpiade bulan kemarin—dengan nada dering yang disetelnya hanya untuk panggilan dari keluarganya, keluarga Sungmin, dan Sungmin sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo, Noona?"

Kyuhyun mendapati suara ribut-ribut di seberang sana. Tidak ada pikiran apapun yang terlintas karena keramaian adalah hal yang biasa mengelilingi noona-nya, Ahra.

"K-kyu..."

**DEG!**

Sekarang, ini bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Suara terisak milik kakak perempuannya itu hampir tidak pernah didengarnya sebelumnya.

"Waeyo, Noona? Gwenchana?"

"Ce–cepat...lah pulang, Kyu. Kumohon," isak tangis Ahra semakin keras di telinga Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun segera memanggil nama wali kelasnya dengan kalap. "Yunho-seonsangnim! Aku harus pulang sekarang juga!" teriak Kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan bahasanya yang entah sopan atau tidak itu.

Yunho menuruni tangga dengan cepat saat mendengar teriakan muridnya itu. "Waeyo, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku harus pulang. Ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi di rumahku, seonsangnim," jelas Kyuhyun panik.

Melihat wajah pucat muridnya, Yunho segera mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja makan dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu," perintah Yunho halus.

Dan mobil sport hitam milik guru Matematika itu melaju dengan kencang, beberapa detik setelah ia menyuruh anak muridnya mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

.

Selama di perjalanan Kyuhyun menggigiti bibirnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat. Kulit wajahnya yang putih itu semakin pucat dengan rona khawatir yang begitu kentara. Yunho, sang wali kelas tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan dan melajukan mobilnya sekencang yang dia bisa.

_Apa firasatku benar?Kenapa Ahra-noona sampai terisak begitu? Dan... kenapa Minnie-hyung tidak membalas pesanku?_

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Anniyo, seonsangnim. Aku tidak bisa tenang meski aku ingin."

_Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi. Tuhan, lindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi._

Mobil sport hitam itu memasuki daerah rumah Kyuhyun melalui gerbang depan perumahan yang ditinggalinya. Rumah Kyuhyun berada di blok C—blok yang berada tak lumayan jauh dari gerbang masuk.

Saat Yunho membelokkan mobilnya, dia terkejut melihat betapa banyak mobil yang terparkir di jalan yang berukuran sedang itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terperangah adalah mobil-mobil itu bukan mobil biasa.

Melainkan mobil _ambulance_, dan _mobil polisi_.

Yang membuat Yunho lebih terkejut adalah suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras dari sisi sebelahnya. Dari arah muridnya duduk tadi.

Kyuhyun melarikan kakinya dengan membabi buta menuju rumahnya. Dia ketakutan hingga jantungnya berdebar kencang. Saat melihat rumahnya dia bernapas lega sejenak saat melihat tak ada garis polisi ataupun kerumunan di sana. Namun, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat melihat kediaman keluarga Lee.

_Kediaman Sungmin._

Kyuhyun tak dapat berpikir lagi. Dia segera membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan keras. "Noona! Noona!"

Tak lama pintu kayu itu terbuka.

Menampilkan sesosok yeojya cantik yang sedang menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan putihnya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya membengkak.

"Ahra-noona! Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun kalap sambil memeluk noonanya yang lebih tinggi daripada dia itu.

Ahra mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dan balas memeluk namdongsaengnya itu. Dia terisak lebih keras saat mengingat apa yang harus dikatakannya tentang sahabat adiknya ini.

"Noona, waeyogudhae?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung Ahra.

"K-kyu, kumohon... hiks, jangan... terkejut," lirih Ahra terputus-putus sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kecil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ada rasa yang mengganjal saat mendengar noona-nya berkata begitu. "W-waeyo? Tolong jangan membuatku takut, noona."

"Kyu, orang tua Sungminnie meninggal dunia," Ahra menarik napasnya yang semakin sesak. "kemarin malam karena dirampok."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, membiarkan noonanya itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Ahra menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat itu. Dia merasa tidak sanggup menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada namdongsaengnya itu. Yeojya itu menarik napas dalam sebelum memulai suaranya yang terasa habis itu.

"Hyukkie di rumah sakit karena luka tusuk yang dideritanya. Dan,"Ahra menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun. "Sungminnie menghilang."

Kyuhyun terperangah dan melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Ahra. "Tidak mungkin!"

Ahra semakin terisak. Dia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya—menahan isakan yang semakin menyiksanya. Baginya, Sungmin dan Hyukkie sudah menjadi namdongsaengnya juga. Mereka sudah bersama selama lebih dari lima tahun.

_Mereka sudah seperti keluarga kandung._

"Percayalah Kyuhyunnie," lirih Ahra semakin pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Noona," ingin sekali Kyuhyun mencari kebenaran di mata kakaknya, namun hanya ada air mata kesedihan yang keluar di sana. "Tidak... tidak mungkin... ANDWAE!" teriaknya keras.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya erat. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak sekarang.

_Jadi ini maksudnya? Perasaan sesak sebelum meninggalkan Minnie-hyung kemarin. Tidak... tidak mungkin._

Dan sang kakak hanya bisa menahan napasnya yang terasa begitu sesak saat melihat namdongsaengnya yang berumur sepuluh tahun jatuh berlutut sambil menangis. Menjerit, dan memukul lantai tempatnya bertumpu hingga telapak tangan dan buku jarinya memerah.

"Andwae, Minnie-hyung... Minnie-hyung..." lirihnya pilu dengan air mata yang jatuh satu persatu. Seperti napasnya yang semakin terputus karena isakannya yang semakin menggila

Ahra memeluk tubuh kecil Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang pasti lebih sakit daripada dia. Karena, kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin bukan hubungan biasa. Mereka seperti memiliki ikatan _imaginer_ yang bahkan lebih kuat dari ikatan nyata.

Seperti burung yang bergantung pada kekuatan sayapnya, seperti itulah adiknya yang sudah bergantung pada kehangatan namja Lee itu.

"Sudah Kyu, sudah," bisik Ahra sambil mengeratkan dekapannya di sekeliling Kyuhyun yang semakin terdengar memilukan dengan lirihan suaranya yang terus memanggil nama Sungmin.

_Aku harus menemukanmu, Minnie-hyung._

._**  
>I need to find you<br>I have to find you  
>I really need to see that you are so much fine<strong>_

[ Kyuhyun ]  
>.<p>

"Appa, bagaimana kasus perampokan di rumah keluarga Lee? Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Anni, Siwon-yah. Kasus ini seperti buntu. Waeyo?"

"Hm, anak yang hilang ini adalah temanku, Appa. Aku khawatir sekali dengan keadaannya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun-ah."

"Perampokan ini terlalu rapi, seperti sudah direncanakan dari lama. Mereka mengincar saat pasangan suami-istri Cho, dan juga saat Cho Ahra serta Cho Kyuhyun, anak mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Menurut appa, apa motifnya?"

"Hanya mengincar harta sepertinya. Kau tahu keluarga Lee memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah kan?"

"Ne, appa. Kumohon cepatlah temukan Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun-ah dan Hyukkie semakin tersiksa seperti ini."

"Appa akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, Siwon-yah."

Namja berumur dua belas tahun itu memeluk orangtuanya dengan erat. Ayahnya tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak rambut hitam milik putranya itu.

Orang ini adalah Choi Siwon, sunbaenim Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukkie. Awal mereka berteman adalah saat mereka masih taman kanak-kanak. Dia menganggap ketiga namja itu sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Meskipun Hyukkie dan Sungmin lebih tua daripada dirinya sendiri, Siwon lebih menganggap mereka sebagai adik karena tingkah mereka yang lumayan kekanakan daripada dia itu.

Ayahnya adalah Kepala Kepolisian bagian tindak kriminal berat. Dan satu kasus yang masih belum dapat pencerahan sama sekali adalah kasus perampokan, pembunuhan, bahkan penculikan di keluarga Lee.

Kasus ini sampai dimuat dalam koran selama berhari-hari, banyak kritikan kepada kepolisian karena terkesan lambat dan bertele-tele dalam menyelesaikan kasus berat itu.

Dan yang membuat Siwon tak tahan adalah sikap dari kedua dongsaengnya, Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua tak pernah terlihat tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan berbicara banyak.

_Mereka seperti kehilangan jiwa._

Yang lebih buruk lagi adalah Kyuhyun. Jika Hyukkie masih bisa merespon 'uluran tangan' dari Donghae—sahabatnya sejak SD—maka Kyuhyun tidak dapat merespon apa-apa selain dari Sungmin.

_Hyung kesayangannya_.

Dia selalu hadir ke sekolah, memang. Dia juga memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik. Tapi yang membuat teman sekelasnya dan orang-orang yang mengenalnya merasa sesak dan sedih adalah sikapnya sewaktu istirahat maupun waktu pulang sekolah.

Dia yang selalu duduk di bangku Sungmin saat istirahat.  
>Dia yang selalu menunggu seakan Sungmin masih ada di sana.<p>

Dia... Cho Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan damai di bangku itu setelah pulang sekolah, seakan-akan Sungmin akan datang, membangunkannya, dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Pernah satu kali saat Siwon mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah mulai malam. Siwon yang merupakan siswa SMP mendatangi kelas di mana Kyuhyun berada. Saat menggeser pintu masuk, Siwon tertegun.

_Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan damai di atas meja Sungmin._

Saat namja Choi itu mendekat, samar-samar dia mendengar lirihan kecil dari dongsaengnya itu.

"Minnie-hyung... Minnie-hyung..."

Siwon tidak mengerti. Yang dia tahu, perasaan dongsaengnya ini sangat terluka semenjak Sungmin dinyatakan hilang. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terkenal usil dan kuat itu menangis pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Bogoshippo, Minnie-hyung. Aku rindu sekali padamu..."

Tanpa Siwon sadari, sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya saat melihat namja Cho itu menangis lirih dengan tubuh bergetar pelan.

_Sambil terus menyebut nama Sungmin dalam tidurnya_.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, dan _Lee Sungmin dinyatakan meninggal _oleh pihak kepolisian_._

Hyukkie menangis histeris di pelukan Ahra, Siwon hanya terdiam, termangu. Dan Kyuhyun, langsung memasuki rumah Sungmin dan berlari menuju kamar hyung kesayangannya itu.

_Kamar itu tidak berubah sama sekali._

Kyuhyun mengingat detail kamar ini dengan baik. Di mana Sungmin menyimpan hadiah pemberian Kyuhyun waktu ulang tahunnya, di mana Sungmin menyimpan barang pribadinya, di mana Sungmin bersembunyi saat dia sedang sedih.

Dia menuju tempat tidur Sungmin yang terlihat rapi—karena keluarga Cho meminta tolong pada petugas kebersihan untuk membereskan kekacauan di rumah keluarga Lee pasca kasus brengsek itu.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengambil boneka kelinci berwarna pink lembut berukuran besar dan halus itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Itu adalah hadiah Kyuhyun pada saat Sungmin berusia sembilan tahun.

Dia mendekap erat boneka kelinci itu, mencoba menghilangkan rasa rindu pada hyungnya. Menciumi dan menghirup aroma Sungmin yang mungkin masih tertinggal di sana.

_Lee Sungmin dinyatakan meninggal._

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ada suara yang masuk ke kepalanya seperti gema berulang. "Andwae, Minnie-hyung pasti masih hidup."

_Lee Sungmin dinyatakan meninggal._

"Andwae! Tidak mungkin!"

_Lee Sungmin dinyatakan meninggal._

"Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

_Lee Sungmin dinyatakan menin_—

"ANDWAE!"

Kyuhyun tertelungkup di atas tempat tidur Sungmin, dia mendekap erat boneka kelinci itu dalam pelukannya. Isakan lirih terdengar jelas dari bibir Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti mengerti betapa sakit dan perihnya luka yang disimpan dalam hati namja kecil itu. Bibirnya tak henti menyebut nama orang yang disayanginya. Dirindukannya.

Semua hal memang terus berjalan, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Ada yang hilang, dan itu tidak akan utuh sebelum Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin. Menemukan orang yang disayanginya.

.

_Minnie-hyung... datanglah padaku. Katakan bahwa semua ini hanya kebohongan. Aku rindu sekali padamu, Minnie-hyung.  
><em>

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Chat *<br>**

***Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue291** : gomawo, sunbaenim :) great story? anni, masih banyak kekurangan di sini ^^a iyaa! saya juga suka! Minnie sih~ *plak* Apa update ini lama chingu-sshi? :D

***Ly-saeng** : *hug* Annyeong Ly :D oh jelas, ficnya aja KyuMin's Pair :D hehe, iya lagi demen.. tapi rin ngga selingkuh dari SiBum kok :D hehe. Gamsahamnida semangatnya saengi :) *saranghae :)*

***Ladymin** : diusahakan chingu-sshi :D Ini sudah update, semoga menikmati :D

***unknown :** ne! diusahakan chingu-sshi :D nado joahaeyo! *plak*

***LittleLiappe** : Gamsahamnida sunbaenim :) ini sudah lanjut :D

***bluEviLf15** : ne, chingu-sshi :) udah lanjut nih :D gomapta!

***C0coNdvl78** : iyay XD gomapta semangatnya chingu-sshi :D ini udah lanjut :D

***han gyn** : nado annyeong chingu-sshi :D Rin imnida, dan umur 16 tahun, chingu-sshi sendiri? :D silakan tunggu jawaban pertanyaan anda di chapter depan *plak* gamsahamnida, chingu-sshi :D

***Yenni gaemgyu** : wuaah! gamsahamnida, chingu-sshi *jabat tangan* ne, udah lanjut ini :D

***Cho RhiYeon** : iya, itu sungmin :D aku suka dia :D ne, udah update ini, Rhi-sshi :D gomawo yaa :D

***Raimei-chan** : nado annyeong, chingu-sshi :D Rin Imnida, dan salam kenal juga :) ini udah update chingu :D

***ElFishyShfly** : annyeong nado *plak* gomawo, chingu-sshi :) ini udah lanjut :D

***Aliciela P.M** : oh yes! I love him too! *but I love Siwon most, *plak* ne chingu XD gamsahamnidaa :D ini udah fast update belum?

***star yoori** : iya, lebih tepatnya dia itu seksi. *plak* ini lanjutnya chingu-sshi :D gamsahamnidaa :D

***Evil Baby Snow** : gomapta chingu-sshi! Gamsahamnidaa :D

***Farizu** : gamsahamnida Farizu-sshi :) ini udah lanjut :)

***af13knight** : wah, ada af :) gamsahamnida Af, rin suka sekali baca cerita kamu :) ini udah update, gomapta!

***kim EunSoo ah** : ne, ini udah lanjut, chingu-sshi :) menarik? benarkah? *plak* gamsahamnida chingu-sshi :)

***Maharu P Natsuzawa** : anni, rin tidak berpikir begituuu.. ini rin manggil apa ke chingu-sshi? Maharu-san atau yang lain? :) kalau tangkap-tangkapan masih nanti chingu-sshi, ini masih permulaan :D hehe :) ah, gamsahamnida chingu-sshi, untuk nanti rin minta tolong sekalii

***Kim Furisanchypo** : yay, Sungmin jadi devilmode *plak* maybe sad, maybe happy, i still not decide it, chingu-sshi :) gamsahamnida ya :D

***Uyung-chan** : ne, gamsahamnida, chingu-sshi :) cerita ini masih banyak kesalahannya ^^ ini udah update, :D

***Kuchiki Hirata** : anni, rin belum pantas dibilang bagus Kuchiki-sshi ^^a gamsahamnida ya :D itu cuma penghias cerita, adegan bunuh-bunuh dijelaskan singkat aja :) karena rin tidak terlalu menonjolkan bunuh-bunuhannya Kuchiki-sshi, saya kan ngga bisa dan ngga suka genre begituan :D sekali lagi gomawo, Kuchiki-sshi :)

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Kalau ada kesalahan nama ataupun penulisan, mohon maaf ya chingudeul-sshi. maklum, saya juga manusia penuh kesalahan :)

Jeongmal gamsahmanida atas semangat, komentar, dan reviewsnya chingudeul-sshi :)  
>Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh begini, chingudeul-sshi :) Hope you'll like it, enjoy it, and wait it :) *plak*<p>

And mind to review again, please?

Gomapta! Joahaeyo :D

* * *

><p><em>Karena seorang penulis tak akan berarti tanpa adanya pembaca <em>  
><em>:)<em>**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**Super Junior**  
><strong><strong>©<br>****Themselves and SM Entertaintment

* * *

><p><strong>Warns :<br>Many bad things** are mine,  
>and<br>if you **don't like** this** pair**, or this **story**,  
>I <strong>beg<strong> you, **do not read **

**Thanks for your time, may you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Their Forbidden Love ]<strong>_

_**with  
><strong>_Cho Kyuhyun  
>Lee Sungmin<br>Lee Hyukjae as _Lee Sungmin'_s Dongsaeng  
>and<br>the other members**  
><strong>_**inside**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

*** Chapter 2 ***

Di pagi hari yang hangat, lembut dan cerah serta dihiasi sepoian kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran, terlihatlah sebuah sekolah yang tertutup gerbang utamanya. Terlihat sepi memang, jika kau tak memperhatikan bagian dalam sekolah menengah tingkat atas yang didominasi warna putih dan hijau lembut itu.

Banyak spanduk-spanduk penghias yang bertuliskan 'Selamat atas Kelulusan Kalian!'—dan banyak yang lain—membuat suasana sekolah terlihat semarak. Bendera-bendera kecil yang berwarna-warni terlihat memenuhi sepanjang jalan masuk sekolah, mulai dari gerbang masuk, sampai ke daerah bangunan utama sekolah.

Tapi kenapa sekolah ini terlihat lengang? Tidak ada murid yang terlihat sedari tadi. Tidak ada suasana belajar yang terlihat di lapangan olahraga maupun di ruang kelas siswa. Bahkan para guru pun tak terlihat di dalam ruangannya masing-masing.

Hm, kenapa?

Alasannya adalah karena sekarang seluruh siswa dan siswi Success Museum High School itu sedang berkumpul di ruang aula sekolah yang berada di dalam bangunan utama—yang terletak di lantai dua.

Mereka semua memakai jas hitam serta celana hitam untuk siswa, dan blazer hitam, rok dan kaos kaki selutut berwarna senada dengan blazernya untuk siswi. Tak lupa setelan putih yang mereka pakai di dalam jas maupun blazer mereka.

Di saku masing-masing siswa terdapat setangkai mawar merah dengan aksen daun hijau, dan pada blazer masing-masing siswi terdapat setangkai kecil mawar putih yang melekat indah di saku depan seragam mereka.

Raut wajah mereka tak lepas dari rona kebahagiaan dan senyum lebar—bahkan tangis haru—selama seluruh seonsangnim mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada 'anak-anak' mereka yang telah lulus dan akan meninggalkan sekolah ini. Tak lupa pula sang Kepala Sekolah menyampaikan bahwa jalan yang harus mereka tempuh masih sangat panjang.

Setiap orang mendengarkannya dengan seksama, mencoba memasukkan ke dalam tekad dan hati mereka tiap kata bijaksana yang dikatakan 'orang-tua' mereka selama di sekolah ini.

_Namun ternyata tidak semua orang mendengarkan._

Sesosok namja yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 170 cm lebih, telah meninggalkan barisan kelasnya yang rapi dengan mimik tidak bersalah. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya—celana yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang cukup panjang itu—dengan santai.

Murid-murid yang berasal dari kelas lain menatap heran dan tak mengerti mengapa seseorang seperti namja itu malah melakukan hal yang tak sopan seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Padahal, dia terkenal dengan julukan 'anak kesayangan guru' karena otaknya yang terkenal cerdas.

Sikap dinginnya itu pun menjadi salah satu daya tarik tersendiri bagi para yeojya yang mengaguminya. Yah, itulah beberapa anggapan dan respon dari orang-orang yang tidak terlalu mengenal namja berambut coklat-kehitaman itu.

_Tapi tidak begitu respon dari kelasnya sendiri._

Setiap orang yang berada di barisan kelasnya akan membukakan jalan saat dia mendekat, serta mengucapkan sepatah kata yang terdengar seperti 'aku titip salam ya' kepada namja berambut coklat-kehitaman itu.

Dan ucapan tadi dibalas senyum kecil yang terukir di bibir tipis namja itu.

Seonsangnim yang melihat si namja bertubuh tinggi itu, juga membiarkan saja tindakan kurang sopan dari murid mereka itu. Mereka seakan mengizinkan 'anaknya' itu untuk berbuat semaunya.

Mungkin terlihat seperti meng–anak–emaskan salah seorang murid. Tidak salah untuk berpikir begitu. Tidak salah, sungguh.

_Tapi, itu bukan alasan sebenarnya._

Mereka semua seakan membiarkan namja itu, karena mereka mengerti apa alasannya untuk berbuat tidak sopan seperti itu. Karena mereka mengetahui hari apa ini. Karena mereka mengerti kebiasaan namja tampan itu setiap upacara kenaikan ataupun kelulusan selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

_Karena hari itu... selalu bertepatan dengan tanggal upacara kelulusan ataupun kenaikan kelas._

Ya, hari itu.

Hari di mana seorang Cho Kyuhyun—nama namja tadi—,kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya tujuh tahun yang lalu. _Tepat pada hari ini_.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke bangunan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Bangunan yang merupakan Success Museum Primary School itu terlihat lengang karena seluruh siswa sedang menikmati liburan akhir tahun ajaran.

Success Museum High School adalah sekolah terlengkap di daerah Seoul. Karena mereka memiliki taman kanak-kanak, sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama dan juga sekolah menengah atas dalam satu area yang sangat luas.

Sistem sekolah ini tentu saja merupakan sistem eskalator. Namun, untuk siswa-siswi lain yang ingin masuk ke dalam jajaran pelajar SM, mereka akan mendapatkan banyak tes masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dapat menyandang gelar SM's _Students_. Dan yang dapat diterima hanya 15 dari ratusan siswa yang mendambakan sekolah ini.

Ketat sekali, huh?

Tentu saja. SM High School adalah sekolah favorit di daerah Seoul. Dengan fasilitas terlengkap, kualitas pendidikan terbaik, serta tata etika yang terpelajar membuat sekolah ini menjadi salah satu tujuan utama para orang tua untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka.

Mengapa tidak dari taman kanak-kanak saja mereka mendaftar?

_Karena, tes pada saat anak-anak masih kecil itu lebih berat dan menyusahkan._

Tentu bukan biaya masalahnya.

Sejak awal mereka masuk ke sekolah ini, ada kemampuan khusus yang harus dimiliki tiap satu siswa. Dan di umur mereka yang masih begitu belia, wajar saja jika saat itu kemampuan mereka belum ditemukan ataupun disadari 'kan?

Karena itulah, tiap awal ajaran taman kanak-kanak SM selalu hanya memiliki murid tak lebih dari dua puluh orang. Dan dua puluh anak-anak itu bukan anak-anak biasa, tentu saja.

_Mereka memiliki keahlian masing-masing yang unik, dan menjadi ciri khas mereka._

Baiklah, kembali ke pada namja Cho tadi.

Kali ini dia sedang berjalan pelan di sebuah koridor yang di dindingnya dihiasi berbagai macam hasil kreativitas anak murid sekolah ini. Ada yang menggambar siklus metamorfosis kupu-kupu, ada yang membuat lukisan dinding yang acak-acakan namun terlihat sekali permainan warnanya, dan ada banyak lagi yang lain.

Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah dinding yang ditempeli banyak sekali gambar-gambar lucu. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, terpasang sebuah lukisan hasil goresan kuas orang yang disayanginya di sini.

Senyum itu muncul lagi. Tipis, dan _penuh kesakitan_.

Jemarinya menyentuh dinding itu pelan. Menyentuh tempat lukisan khayalan yang tercipta dalam memorinya itu pernah berada. Sentuhan itu begitu pelan dan lembut. Mata beriris obsidian itu menyendu saat dia tersadar.

_Bukan lukisan itu yang berada di sana_.

Yang ada di sana hanya sebuah gambar minimalis berbentuk bunga yang sedang mekar, di sisi bawah gambar itu terlihat sebuah tulisan kecil yang terbaca '_Shin Chae Kyoeng, V-1'_ oleh namja Cho itu.

Jemari itu pun terjatuh kembali ke sisi tubuhnya dengan lemah.

Lirihan kecil tercipta dari namja tampan itu dan diiringi dengan senyum sedih yang kembali tercipta sesaat sebelum bibir itu bergerak pelan. "Bahkan aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, hyung."

Kali ini, dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser. Dia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk membukanya—terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu itu. Tangannya terulur lambat, untuk menggeser pintu tempatnya masuk.

Suara gesekan yang khas tercipta kala tangan itu mendorong sang pintu untuk membukakannya jalan.

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya saat memasuki ruangan kelas yang silau itu. Dia terdiam, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan mungil namun rapi itu. Aroma khas dari bunga matahari yang ditanam di samping kelas menguar segar memenuhi ruangan, menyapa Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku.

Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa suasana kelas ini begitu sama? Mengapa tidak berubah sama sekali? Padahal... sudah tujuh tahun dia meninggalkan kelas ini.

Ah, sebenarnya tiap tahun, pada tanggal yang sama Kyuhyun memang selalu pergi ke kelas ini. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka suasana ini tidak pernah berubah. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia mengingatnya.

_Atau memang hatinya yang tidak rela mengubah semua hal itu?_

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju meja yang ada di dekatnya. Menyentuhnya perlahan. Dan terus seperti itu hingga dia sampai di barisan kursi paling belakang. Tempat yang paling nyaman untuk tidur saat dia sedang bosan mendengarkan pelajaran—tanpa diketahui gurunya.

Dan, _tempat yang paling nyaman untuk memandangi sosok seseorang yang dia kasihi._

Perasaan sesak itu mengaburkan matanya sekarang. Selalu seperti ini, selalu saja menyesakkan dan menyakiti hatinya, mencekat tenggorokannya, bahkan mencuri pasokan udara yang harus dihirupnya.

_Sesak_.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya kuat. Sudah lewat tujuh tahun, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tidak bisa hilang. Kyuhyun sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghilangkan kesakitan itu.

Dia sudah memukul dadanya berulang kali untuk mengalahkan rasa sakit itu.  
>Dia sudah memaksakan diri untuk tidur dan mencoba menghindari kesesakan itu.<p>

Bahkan kakaknya sudah meminta bantuan dokter maupun psikiater untuk membantu adiknya itu.

Tapi hasilnya? Nihil.

Tidak ada.

_Bahkan rasa itu semakin mengakar kuat di tiap emosi rapuh yang disimpannya dalam-dalam._

"Minnie-hyung," isaknya dalam. Dia tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya—_lagi_.

"Aku... sekarang sudah lulus dari sekolah kita, Minnie-hyung. Kau tahu? Hari ini, upacara kelulusan kita dan yang lain."

Namja berambut coklat-kehitaman itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya cepat. Mencoba mengusir butiran air asin dan bening yang menggenang di kedua sudut bola matanya.

"Ah, chingudeul juga mengirim salam mereka untukmu, hyung. Mereka merindukanmu," lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Hatinya terasa begitu berat untuk dirasakan sekarang.

_Begitu juga aku yang rindu padamu_.

"Kalau saja kau masih di sini," digenggamnya ujung jasnya sambil menarik napas. "kita pasti akan melakukan ritual kita ya, hyung?"

Senyum bahagia merekah perlahan di bibirnya saat mengingat kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui bersama.

"Kita akan makan-makan bersama di rumahku, kemudian di rumah hyung. Makan sampai kita kekenyangan," katanya riang.

Namun ekspresi itu hanya sebentar. Karena binar bahagia itu meredup lagi karena kenyataan yang menghantamnya kuat.

_Impian itu tidak akan pernah terwujud lagi._

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya yang tersendat-sendat itu. Dia tidak terdengar seperti orang yang menangis. Bukan. Dia tidak selemah dulu, dia sudah mulai dewasa. Dan air matanya seakan terlalu angkuh untuk jatuh sekarang.

Menangis adalah hal yang tabu bagi seorang namja sepertinya.

Dan semua alasan konyol itu hilang saat dia berada di sini. Saat-saat di mana dia mengembalikan ingatannya kepada orang yang disayanginya.

_Saat dia tersadar kembali, akan pahitnya kenyataan._

Getaran suaranya yang tertahan dan tersendat itu membuat yang mendengarnya akan merasakan bagaimana hatinya sekarang. Meski tujuh tahun telah terlewati, kesakitan dalam hati itu tidak akan pernah hilang.

_Kadang, tangisan itu diperlukan untuk melepaskan hati yang terkukung dalam rasa rindu maupun pedih._

Selama apapun waktu telah berjalan, ada kepingan hati yang bila sudah rusak ataupun retak tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh lagi. Dan Kyuhyun memiliki retakan hati itu. Yang tak akan pernah bisa kembali baik sebelum penyebab itu kembali menyembuhkannya.

Sebelum orang yang dikasihinya itu kembali padanya, hatinya akan tetap retak dan kosong.

"Minnie-hyung... aku percaya kau masih hidup. Aku tahu bagaimana kau, hyung. Kau tak akan semudah itu menyerah. Iya kan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kebisuan di sekelilingnya.

Seyakin itu dia bertanya pada keheningan. Bahkan kilau matanya yang semula memudar, kini kembali bercahaya kecil saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada sang hening.

Sudah puluhan kali—bahkan ratusan, mungkin ribuan kali—pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya, namun sebanyak itu pula jawaban tak pernah datang kepadanya. Keyakinan yang susah payah dibangunnya kini mulai runtuh.

_Hyungnya memang sudah meninggal._

Beribu kali bisikan itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Dia tidak ingin percaya. Dia tidak mau. Tapi kenyataan seakan menepiskan keyakinan Kyuhyun dan malah berkata sebaliknya.

Sudah tujuh tahun dia menunggu kabar baik yang akan melegakan seluruh sesaknya.  
>Sudah tujuh tahun dia memandangi kediaman Lee yang kini mulai dimakan usia itu—tidak ada yang diizinkan menempati kediaman itu oleh keluarga Cho, terutama oleh Kyuhyun.<p>

Sudah tujuh tahun dia duduk tiap malam di beranda kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sungmin. Menunggu terus hingga senyum hangat milik hyungnya itu menyapanya dan suara lembutnya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

_Tapi selama tujuh tahun itu pula, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada kabar baik, apalagi senyum hangat yang dirindukannya itu._

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Jemari berkulit pucat itu semakin pucat saat kepalan itu mengerat. Membuat kuku-kuku jemarinya melukai telapak tangannya sendiri.

_Kyuhyun tidak rela. _

Dia tidak pernah rela atas kepergian Sungmin. Dia membenci siapapun yang berani mengambil dan merenggut hyungnya itu darinya. Ingin sekali dia membunuh ataupun membalas rasa sakitnya ini pada orang yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa.

"Hyung... apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa hyung?" sebutir air mata mengalir lembut, seakan memahami perasaan namja ini.

"Keyakinanku, mulai hancur. Bisikan itu terus berputar dan bersarang di otakku."

"Membuatku mulai yakin kalau kau benar-benar telah meninggalkanku di sini," Kyuhyun menutup wajah memerahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Sedangkan yang lain masih mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku sakit, hyung... sungguh sakit," lirihnya pilu.

Isakan itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dia bahkan sampai memegang kursi yang dulu pernah didudukinya untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang terasa lunglai itu. Butiran air kembali jatuh perlahan, meninggalkan jejak kecil di lantai yang menjadi pijakan Kyuhyun.

_Kyu._

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah dan basah itu. Dia seakan mendengar suara orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

_Kyu._

"H-hyung?"

_Sudah, Kyu. _

"Hyung?"

_Kyuhyunnie, jangan menangis._

"Minnie-hyung?"

Kyuhyun berlari menuju jendela tempat suara itu berasal. Dia membuka jendela itu dengan kasar dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mencoba mencari suara yang telah membuat hatinya berdesir itu. Namun, sebuah helaan napas kecewa muncul saat dia mendapati apa yang dicarinya tadi.

_Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, tepatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa._

Yang ada hanya hamparan bunga matahari yang terlihat menyilaukan dan juga sebuah kursi taman yang diletakkan di samping kelas mereka. Saat dia melihat ke arah kursi itu, bola matanya membelalak lebar.

Kyuhyun terperangah.

Dia seperti melihat bayangannya di sana dengan..._ Sungmin_. Mereka duduk berdampingan, dan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang menangis.

Namja Cho itu ingat dengan jelas, kilasan memori apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang itu.

_Itu... saat mereka masih berumur delapan tahun._

**.**

**.**

Di bangku taman itu, kedua namja kecil yang memakai pakaian santai sedang duduk berhadapan. Saat mereka menyantap bekal makan siang mereka, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menunjuk wajah yang lain dengan wajah panik.

"Hyung! K-kau berdarah!"

Namja yang diberitahu itu segera menyentuh aliran yang terasa keluar dari hidungnya dengan jemarinya. Dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat cairan kental berwarna merah pekat di telunjuk dan ibu jarinya itu.

Kyuhyun menangis pelan saat melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat mengalir dari kedua hidung Sungmin. Ini saat pertama kali bagi Kyuhyun kecil melihat hyungnya mengalami pendarahan hidung yang biasa disebut 'mimisan' itu.

Sungmin mengambil tisu di saku celananya dengan cekatan dan meletakkannya dengan cepat di ujung hidungnya. Menekannya perlahan, mencoba menahan aliran darah yang seenaknya keluar.

"Gwenchana, Kyu," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"S-sakitkah? Kau terlihat... pucat, Minnie-hyung."

"Jeongmal gwenchanayo, Kyuhyunnie. Percayalah padaku," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Dan senyum itu masih tetap terukir indah di wajah ramah Sungmin.

"Jinjja?" tangis Kyuhyun mulai mereda saat melihat senyuman hangat hyungnya itu.

"Ne. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok."

Tetapi, suara lembut dan menenangkan milik Sungmin belum berhasil mencegah Kyuhyun menangis. Karena, namja kecil bermarga Cho itu melihat tisu yang dipakai Sungmin sudah mulai penuh dengan darah.

"Anni, hyung. Uuukh, darahnya banyak sekali, hiks."

"Heyo!"

"N-ne, Minnie-hyung?"

"Kalau kau menangis aku jadi takut, tahu! Kau mau aku menangis juga?"

Dan 'ancaman' itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan segera menghapus jejak air matanya yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

"N-ne! Hyung jangan menangis dong!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, pabboya Kyu."

"Hyung nado pabbo! Ah, kita ke ruang kesehatan ya?"

"Ne."

Sesaat sebelum mereka meninggalkan bangku itu, Sungmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Kyu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya? Arra?"

"Arrasso. Dan Minnie-hyung juga tidak boleh menangis. Aku juga sedih kalau lihat hyung menangis. Arra?"

"Arrayo, Kyuhyunnie. Asal kau tepati permintaanku tadi."

"_Deal_!"

Mata kelinci polos milik Sungmin sedikit menyipit saat mendengar kata yang masih belum dikenalnya itu.

"Heh? Maksudnya apa Kyu?"

"Aigoo! Minnie-hyung lucuuu!"

Dan Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi menangis sekarang malah tertawa lebar dengan rona merah khasnya saat sedang bahagia.

**.**

**.**

Setitik air dari bola mata kehitaman jatuh ke lengan jas hitam milik Kyuhyun saat melihat kilasan kenangan itu.

_Dia terpaku._

Kenangan itu seakan menyampaikan satu hal yang dilupakannya. Keinginan hyungnya itu... permintaannya agar seorang Kyuhyun tidak menangis.

Caranya yang jujur dan blak-blakan, khas kepolosan seorang anak kecil. Senyumnya yang lembut, dan sentuhan jemarinya yang hangat bahkan terasa begitu nyata untuk Kyuhyun sekarang.

_Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Kyu. Jangan menangis ya? Atau kau ingin aku menangis juga?_

Seukir senyum manis tercipta saat gema khayalannya bersuara lagi. Kali ini, bukan rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tapi rasa aman dan hangat. Air matanya masih menyeruak keluar, tapi kali ini menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

_Minnie-hyung masih hidup. Dia masih hidup_.

Seperti ada keyakinan lagi dalam dirinya yang tumbuh setelah tadi mulai hancur perlahan. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit. Menatap silaunya langit sekaligus menikmati harumnya aroma bunga matahari yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Senyum tanpa kesedihan itu kali ini muncul. Benar-benar senyum—bukan paksaan.

"Aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku, Minnie-hyung—"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya panjang. Membenahi wajahnya yang sempat kacau, mengusapnya dengan ujung lengan jasnya. Ada kilau baru yang muncul di mata beriris obsidian itu.

"—dan izinkan aku percaya, kau masih hidup. Entah di mana."

_Aku akan menemukanmu_.

._**  
>I dont know why nor the reason<br>The memories about you that still remains inside me  
>always make me cry and sad<strong>_

_**But in the same time,**_

_**You make me smile as good as you make me cry  
>You make me happy as good as you make me sad<strong>_

[ Kyuhyun ]  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Five years passed and,<br>**_Sungmin still can not be found by Kyuhyun._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Cho-sshi!"

"Ne?"

"Kau dipanggil Soo Man-sshi ke ruangannya sekarang. Arra?"

"Arra, gamsahamnida Kim-sshi."

"Cheon, Cho-sshi."

Namja bernama Kyuhyun yang semula ingin duduk santai barang sejenak di ruangannya itu mendengus pelan saat mengetahui bahwa atasannya ingin bertemu dengannya. Diusapnya helai rambutnya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya atas kesalahan apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga sang atasan memanggilnya.

Ya.

Sekarang namja Cho itu sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Dia telah menjadi salah satu anggota Kepolisian Seoul yang bertugas di bagian kriminal.

_Kini, dia sudah memiliki tujuan untuknya tetap bertahan._

Yaitu, untuk mencari pelaku kasus dua belas tahun yang lalu. Pelaku perampokan, pembunuhan dan dugaan penculikan terhadap keluarga Lee. Dia sangat ingin menangkap pelaku itu hidup maupun mati.

Karena dia yakin, sangat yakin. _Bahwa Sungmin masih tetap hidup, meski dia tidak tahu di mana_. Dan dengan mengetahui siapa pelaku kejahatan brengsek itu, mungkin Kyuhyun akan menemukan satu titik terang yang akan menuntunnya menuju Sungmin.

Alasan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun bekerja keras untuk menjadi andalan satuan distrik Kriminal itu. Dan ini... adalah salah satu bentuk kesetiaan Kyuhyun pada sosok Sungmin dalam hatinya.

_Janji mereka waktu kecil._

Cukup lama dia bernostalgia dengan memorinya, hingga tak terasa dia sudah sampai di depan ruangan atasannya itu. Diketuknya pintu kayu berwarna hitam itu dengan pelan.

"Masuk."

**Cklek.**

Suara khas itu tercipta saat Kyuhyun menekan kenop pintu ke arah bawah. Dia mendorongnya pelan dan mendapati wajah atasannya yang terlihat sedang menandatangani berkas—yang entah apa isinya.

Mendapati sosok yang dicarinya, namja paruh baya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun sekilas. "Cho Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Ne, Soo Man-sshi."

"Silakan duduk," kata namja bernama lengkap Lee Soo Man itu. Saat Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, jemari Soo Man membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. "Anniyo, Soo Man-sshi. Apa saya berbuat salah?"

Kali ini kedua lengan namja paruh baya itu sudah bertumpu di atas meja kerjanya. Mengaitkan kedua telapak jemarinya dan dia meletakkan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya.

Satu jemarinya yang memegang bolpoin—yang digunakannya untuk tanda tangan tadi—teracung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau... diangkat menjadi anggota penyelidikan kasus berat, Cho-sshi."

Kyuhyun terkejut.

Anggota penyelidik untuk bagian kasus berat adalah anggota pilihan. Simpelnya, mereka disebut _anggota elite_ oleh polisi yang lain. Mereka semua ahli di bidang masing-masing. Salah satu hyungnya pun masuk ke dalam jajaran lima orang _elite_ itu.

Hyung yang dimaksud Kyuhyun di sini adalah Choi Siwon. Namja rupawan itu diangkat menjadi salah satu _analysis_ dan memiliki gelar terkuat yang dimiliki Seoul sekarang.

Tentu saja, _itu rahasia_.

Sudah banyak kasus tak terpecahkan yang mampu mereka selesaikan. Dengan dua orang ahli analisa, dua orang ahli senjata, dan seorang ahli strategi—yang terbaik dari seluruh anggota Kepolisian—tentu saja pekerjaan yang sangat sulit bagi orang awam itu terasa lebih mudah untuk mereka.

Dan ini adalah salah satu divisi yang sangat diharapkan Kyuhyun untuk bisa dimasuki olehnya. Karena—sudah menjadi rahasia umum—di divisi ini terdapat begitu banyak informasi yang tidak boleh dibocorkan kepada orang lain selain kepada atasan dan juga kepada masing-masing anggota.

_Mungkin saja... ada petunjuk tentang kasus itu._

"Cho-sshi?" tanya namja paruh baya itu. rupanya dia mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa malah melamun.

"N-ne? Apa anda serius?"

Soo Man hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Kau diangkat karena kemampuan strategi dan taktikmu yang cerdas, Cho-sshi. Mungkin dengan adanya kau, salah satu anggota divisi ini akan terbantu."

"Arrasso, Soo Man-sshi. Gamsahamnida sudah mempercayakan ini pada saya."

"Ne, dan kau juga harus waspada. Karena, kita sedang mendapat ancaman baru yang sulit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Beberapa minggu ini sudah banyak sekali kasus pembunuhan baru dan diyakini dilakukan oleh satu orang pelaku yang sama. Dan yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah _cara membunuh dan juga target korban yang dibunuh_.

Cara membunuh yang halus, dan mematikan. Dengan satu tembakan tepat di jantung. Benar-benar tepat, karena tidak ada bekas tembakan lain selain di bagian dada sang korban.

Dan yang menjadi targetnya adalah para perampok kelas kakap—yang sudah lama diburu oleh pihak Kepolisian dan tak pernah berhasil ditangkap oleh mereka.

Dengan caranya yang rapi, tanpa tenggang waktu yang jelas untuk melakukan pembunuhan, dan juga orang yang menjadi targetnya, Kyuhyun sendiri bingung dan tidak mengerti.

_Orang ini ada di pihak mana?_

"Saya tahu, Soo Man-sshi."

"Kemunculan pembunuh misterius yang mengincar dan membunuh para perampok kelas kakap yang kita tak pernah bisa kita tangkap," lelaki paruh baya itu mengusap dahinya pelan. Dia pusing. "Aish. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Di pihak mana sebenarnya dia?"

Namja Cho itu mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan. "Saya juga tidak mengerti."

Soo Man mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang ada di balik kacamata itu. "Baiklah, silakan kembali ke pekerjaanmu, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi. Kau bisa mulai bergabung dengan mereka mulai lusa."

"Ne, Soo Man-sshi. Gamsahamnida, permisi."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat sejenak pada Kepala Kepolisian yang merupakan atasannya itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu tempat dia masuk tadi dengan pelan.

Setelah di luar, dia berdiri diam sejenak sebelum mengambil ponsel hitamnya dari saku celananya.

Ditekannya nomor yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. "Yeoboseyo, Hyukkie-hyung."

"..."

"Um, kita makan siang bersama yuk. Ajak Ahra-noona juga. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

"..."

"Ne. Kita bertemu di kedai biasanya ya, hyung."

"..."

"Yak, kutunggu lima belas menit lagi."

"..."

"Ok, gomawo Hyukkie-hyung."

Kyuhyun menutup flap ponselnya dengan wajah puas. Akhirnya, ada sedikit kabar baik yang mungkin dapat disampaikannya kepada Hyukkie-hyung—dongsaeng dari Sungmin—setelah dua belas tahun asa tanpa kepastian selalu menghantui mereka.

Setelah kejadian itu, keluarga Cho dengan senang hati dan antusias menerima Lee Hyukjae—Hyukkie—sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Awalnya, namja yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu menolak dengan halus atas kebaikan tetangga mereka itu.

Namun, orang tua Kyuhyun dan Ahra bersikeras untuk merawat Hyukkie yang merupakan putra dari keluarga Lee, sahabat baik orang tua Ahra dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingat sekali saat-saat awal Hyukkie-hyung tinggal di rumahnya. Namja itu tidak pernah bisa tidur pada saat malam mulai merajai. Mendengar satu bunyi kecil yang asing saja dia langsung terjaga dan berteriak.

Hal itu membuat seluruh keluarga Cho merasakan betapa dalamnya luka yang diberikan oleh para perampok brengsek dan tak bertanggung jawab itu. Ahra bahkan menemani 'dongsaeng'nya itu sampai dia benar-benar terlelap.

Dan Kyuhyun semakin mendendam pada siapapun yang telah membuat hancur perasaan Hyukkie-hyung dan juga yang telah merenggut orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Deretan gigi itu berbunyi pelan saat Kyuhyun menggemeretakkan gigi atas dan bawahnya. Mata hitamnya berkilat marah. Penuh kebencian mendalam yang asalnya dari lubuk hatinya.

_Damn_.

Namja Cho bertubuh tinggi itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk segera menemui dua orang yang kini mungkin sudah menunggu di tempat yang disebutkannya tadi. Mengacuhkan rasa benci yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya itu.

.

.

**Drap Drap Drap.**

**DOR! **

Sesosok namja berbalut jas hitam itu terlihat menurunkan tangannya perlahan setelah teracung untuk menembakkan satu timah panas. Sosok yang lain—yang terkena sang timah panas—tengah menggelepar dengan lirihan memilukan.

_Yang tentu saja tidak membuat sang penembak iba._

Sosok bertubuh proporsional itu mengancingkan kembali jasnya yang tadi dilepaskannya—untuk memudahkannya bergerak. Sinar matahari yang panas merembes masuk ke celah-celah tempat orang yang ditembaknya tadi mencoba melarikan diri darinya.

_Membuat jalan gelap itu terlihat seperti ruangan remang-remang yang biasa ada di bar._

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju ke tubuh yang mulai melemah itu.

Sedikit menunduk, dilihatnya wajah memelas dari orang yang menjadi targetnya kali ini. Mata itu penuh dengan harapan '_tolong jangan bunuh ak_u'.

_Dan itu membuat namja berjas hitam itu merasa muak._

Diinjaknya telapak tangan yang tergeletak lemah di sisi tubuh korbannya itu. Lirihan kecil tercipta dari bibir namja dewasa yang telah meregang nyawa itu. Dan namja yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya itu hanya tersenyum sinis. Tentu saja, tanpa dapat dilihat oleh sang korban.

"Munafik," desisnya penuh kebencian.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata yang memohon kehidupan lebih panjang itu menutup perlahan. Napas tersendat yang tadi masih tersisa di tubuhnya hilang sudah.

Namja yang mengenakan penutup wajah itu melepaskan injakannya dari telapak tangan sang korban.

Dimasukkannya kembali pistol yang menjadi rekannya itu ke balik jas hitamnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit berantakan karena dia sempat berlari untuk mendapatkan namja yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Dilepaskannya penutup wajahnya sambil meminum sebuah obat kecil berwarna merah. Dia merasa sedikit pusing setelah aksi kejar-kejaran tadi, dan dia mengerti itu salah satu sinyal tubuhnya.

_Dan apa yang terlihat setelah penutup wajah itu terbuka?_

Seukir wajah rupawan, dengan mata hitamnya yang mempesona seperti mata seekor kelinci yang manis. Dan bibir berwarna alami yang sungguh mendukung penampilannya. Hidungnya yang kecil dan sedikit bangir, tak berlebihan. Semuanya terasa pas dengan kulit putih yang bersinar lembut dalam gelap itu.

_Yang kurang hanyalah, ekspresi kebahagiaan yang harusnya menghiasi keindahan wajah elok itu._

Ekspresi yang sekarang melekat di wajah manis sekaligus terlihat seksi itu adalah _ekspresi datar_. Dingin... dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap datar pada sosok berbalut pakaian berbahan sweater yang terkapar di hadapannya itu.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu. Tak ada desah kepuasan atau rasa bahagia. Yang ada hanya kehampaan yang tergambar jelas di wajah rupawan itu.

_Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau sekarang hatinya tengah menjerit pilu?_

Dicengkeramnya lengan kirinya dengan jemari-jemari kanannya. Membuat getaran pelan saat jemari itu mencengkeram kuat lengannya yang terbalut jas hitam itu. Sebuah lirihan begitu pelan terdengar dari sang namja berambut hitam.

"Appa, Eomma, Hyukkie... aku, akan membalaskan kesakitan kita."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan lain menembus relung kegelapan hatinya. Suara riang seorang anak kecil, yang diingatnya begitu jelas seperti dia mengingat kesakitan hatinya selama dua belas tahun terakhir.

_...-hyung!_

Mata indah itu mengerjap pelan saat suara yang dirindukannya itu terdengar. Sebuah senyum kecil tergambar di wajah yang datar tadi.

"Nae, saengi?" tanyanya lembut pada suara khayalannya itu.

Lama tak ada jawaban, dan tentu saja memang seharusnya tidak ada jawaban. Senyum tadi kemudian hilang seakan merutuki atas kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Namja itu kemudian membenahi pakaiannya sambil melangkah keluar dari tempat _perburuannya_ tadi. Dilewatinya berbagai tumpukan sampah yang terletak di sekitar jalan kecil itu.

Ditinggalkannya dompet milik namja dewasa yang sudah tidak bernyawa tadi di tengah jalan yang terlihat ramai itu.

Meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk bagi para polisi yang mungkin sekarang sedang memburu namja bernama Joo Ah Eun selama dua bulan lebih. Tepatnya, _buruan yang sudah dihabisinya terlebih dahulu_.

Joo Ah Eun, seorang perampok sekaligus pembunuh bayaran yang telah banyak merenggut nyawa korbannya di bagian selatan Seoul. Dia terkenal lihai dalam menyamar dan melakukan berbagai perampokan dan berbagai kejahatan lainnya.

_Karena itulah dia sangat sulit untuk ditangkap pihak Kepolisian. _

Namja yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sewaan berwarna hitam mengkilap itu mendesis saat kata 'kepolisian' dan 'perampok' mendengung di pikirannya. Dia menghirup udara di sekitarnya perlahan untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sedikit terasa sesak karena kilasan ingatan buruk mulai berputar bagai video di kepalanya.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Kepolisian brengsek."

Jalan kecil itu terletak di tengah-tengah keramaian menuju stasiun kereta api. Sehingga meskipun ada suara melengking seperti suara tembakan yang diciptakannya tadi, tidak akan ada yang sadar karena ada suara lain yang lebih mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

_Suara bising milik sang ular besi._

Bahkan, keramaian itu membuat namja bermata indah itu sangat terbantu. Karena tidak akan ada yang curiga dengan aksi pengintaian dan kejar-kejaran yang dilakukannya tadi. Kebanyakan orang yang memilih stasiun ini adalah orang-orang yang sangat sibuk dan hampir tidak mau memperhatikan yang lain, kecuali berita kedatangan kereta mereka.

Mobil hitam yang dimasukinya tadi segera melaju, meninggalkan hiruk-pikuk yang terasa begitu senyap di telinganya. Menambah satu luka baru dalam hati kecilnya, dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa tersiksa.

Karena ada satu hal yang seharusnya tak dilanggarnya.

Janjinya.  
>Janjinya dengan orang yang dikasihinya dulu.<p>

_Ikatannya._

Janjinya untuk menjadi seorang pembela kebenaran, penjunjung tinggi keadilan dan seorang pelindung banyak orang. Menjadi seseorang yang dapat menegakkan keadilan yang mulai menghilang.

_Mianhae... Kyuhyunnie.  
>Aku membenci janji yang kita ucapkan dulu, sekarang.<em>

Sebentuk senyum sinis terukir di wajah namja yang kini sedang menyetir itu. Dia membenci polisi dan segala anteknya seperti dia begitu membenci perampok yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya. Merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya, bahkan adiknya. Hatinya semakin terasa sesak saat mengingat kejadian di masa lampau. Kejadian yang seharusnya tidak usah pernah terjadi.

_Karena mereka tak lebih dari pendusta yang bahkan tidak menolong dan melindungi saat aku membutuhkan mereka. _

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Chat *<strong>

***Yuera Kichito-Cloudyue291** : gomawoyo, sunbaenim :) ne, saya juga sesak nulis adegan itu. and I'm a kind of sensitive too. Sungmin ada di mana ya? Ngga jauh-jauh dari Seoul kok :D Hyukkie itu rin bikin jadi adiknya Minnie di sini.. hehe.. ada kok sunbaenim :D ditunggu aja ya :D

***Ly-saeng** : *hug* Annyeong Ly :D ngga ngerti yang mananya ya? Rin jadi bingung *plak*. Gamsahamnida semangat dan semangatnya saengi :) * nado saranghae :)*

***C0coNdvl78** : ne, Minnienya hilang... dan akhirnya ada lagi tuh :D *plak* gomapta semangatnya chingu-sshi :D ne, ini udah lanjut :D

***Yenni gaemgyu** : iya.. Kyu kayak begitu karena dia yakin kalau Sungmin udah meninggal awalnya.. tapi sekarang dia udah mulai kuat kok :D Tujuan mereka menculik ya karena apa ya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Hehe *plak* Gomapta semangatnya chingu-sshi!

***Cho RhiYeon** : hehe, Rhi-sshi suka lihat Kyuhyun menderita ne? Entah kenapa, rin juga kadang suka lihat magnae itu merasa sedih *plak* tapi di fic aja kok! Ne, nado joahaeyo Rhi-sshi :D Gamsahamnida semangatnya!

***Raimei-chan** : jinjja? Feelnya kerasa? Maaf kalau di chapter ini ngga kerasa ya? :( gomawo Raime-sshi :)

***Aliciela P.M** : Annyeong, Licie-sshi :) anni, fic beginian dibilang daebak belum pantes chingu-sshi .. hehe. Minnie udah mulai beraksi sedikit-sedikit.. sabar yaa? :D Nado sarang, Minnie :D Gamsahamnida semangatnya Licie-sshi :D

***Evil Baby Snow** : Minnie diculik sama si perampok dan.. tunggu chapter selanjutnya :D mianhamnida atas lambatnya update :( Gomawoyo, chingu-sshi! :')

***af13knight** : ne, rin selalu nunggu update cerita kamu :) alasan Minnie jadi penjahat, bisa ditebak di chapter ini :) Ne, Hyukkie sekarang tinggal sama keluarga Cho. Rin 16 tahun, apa rin lebih tua dari Af? :) Gamsahamnida Af :D

***kim EunSoo ah** : hehe, iya.. udah update nih :D jangan dibilang kayak orang bego dong.. tambah sedih nanti si magnae.. *plak* ne, masih hidup Sungminnya, :D udah update chingu-sshi :D gomapta yaa! :D

***Maharu P Natsuzawa** : anni.. masih banyak sekali kekurangannya :( bahasa saya agak membosankan :( ne.. itu yang rin tekankan di chapter kemarin, perasaan sedihnya Kyuhyun :) hehe, with same much love :) Gamsahamnida Maharu-sshi :)

***kim chaeri** : jeongmal gamsahamnida Asteri-ah :D ne, sudah diupdate nih :D

***rara** : annyeong, chingu-sshi :D salam kenal juga, Rin imnida :D jinjja? Masih banyak kekurangannya kok chingu-sshi :'( mungkin angst, mungkin happy.. masih nunggu pencerahan nih *plak* haha, gomawoyo, chingu-sshi!

***kyuminbee **: mianhae sudah bikin nangis, chingu-sshi :( i just want to describe his feeling :( anni, saya masih belajar.. belum pantas untuk mendapat pujian seperti itu :) jeongmal gomawo, chingu-sshi! :D

***Kim Ryesha** : iya, dia kasihan.. *plak* mungkin tebakan chingu benar, tapi tunggu chapter depan ya :D *plak* jeongmal gomapta, chingu-sshi! :')

***Uyung-chan** : ne.. sedih :( *plak* arrasso, chingu-sshi, sudah rin update nih! :D gamsahamnida ya :)

***Minnie Chagiy4** : gwenchana, chingu-sshi :) rin berterima kasih karena sudah bersedia review chap.2nya :D nanti... mereka pasti akan bertemu , tapi belum tentu bersatu :) gamsahamnida, chingu-sshi :D

***WhiteViolin **: chukkae! Reviewnya chingu-sshi yang paling panjang :'D Saya jadi terharu melihat adegan yang chingu-sshi tulis itu :') sungguh.. ne, sudah update :) gamsahamnida chingu-sshi :D

***Yunie Love Uminnie** : jinjja? Rin merasa banyak yang belum bisa rin sampaikan :( ne, udah lanjut, chingu-sshi.. Gamsahamnida ya :D

***Misaki Aekyo .13** : ne, saya juga sedih pas ngetiknya :'( ne, udah update, chingu-sshi :D gomawo yaa!

***Maki Kisaragi** : Annyeong, Maki-sshi :) rin suka baca cerita Maki-san :D Hehe, anni.. masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, Maki-sshi :) iya, whitekyu vs blackmin :) tapi tetep KyuMin kok :D gamsahamnida Maki-sshi! :D

***kiannielf **: ne, annyeonghi, Kiana-sshi. Rin imnida :D gwenchana, gomawo review di chap2nya :D silakan panggil Rin :D mungkin begitu, tapi mungkin juga tidak :) lihat chapter depannya ya? *plak* gomawoyo Kiana-sshi! :D

***RizmaHuka-huka** : ne, Sungmin memang masih hidup, dan dia ngga jadi perampok kok :D jinjja? Masih banyak kekurangannya, chingu-sshi :'( tapi, gomawo :D Gamsahamnida, sunbaenim :D

***Jung Ah Mi** : annyeong, chingu-sshi :D anni, masih sangat banyak kekurangannya kok :) Ne, Hyukkie tinggal sama keluarga Cho :D gamsahamnida chingu-sshi! :D

***VainVampire** : annyeong, Aki-sshi, Rin imnida :D hehe, kemarin langsung ngebut ngetik pas ternyata banyak yang baca fic ini :') *plak* ne, itu memang bikin saya nyesek pas nulisnya :'( hehe.. ini udah update, chingu-sshi :D gamsahamnida yaa :D

***kyuminhottie **: anni, chingu-sshi.. masih banyak kekurangannya kok :') ne, udah lanjut nih :D gamsahamnida yaa :D

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

Apa ada yang ketinggalan? Kalau ada kesalahan nama ataupun penulisan, mohon maaf ya chingudeul-sshi. maklum, saya juga manusia penuh kesalahan :)

Jeongmal gamsahmanida atas semangat, komentar, dan reviewsnya chingudeul-sshi :)  
>Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh begini, chingudeul-sshi :) Hope you'll like it, enjoy it, and wait it :) *plak*<p>

Dan, kalau ada bahasa yang berulang, ataupun membosankan, tolong bilang saya ya? Tolong beri saran bagaimana baiknya :) hehe, saya juga sangat perlu masukan kalian :D

Oh ya, mianhamnida atas telatnya update.. saya kalau mau update, pasti harus ngetik pada hari itu juga. Dan kemarin ada sedikit penghilang mood, karena dompet saya hilang :( jadi, saya ngga bisa lanjut hari itu dan harus nunggu mood balik lagi :'( Mianhamnida chingudeul-sshi :(

And mind to review again, please?

Gomawoyo! Jeongmal joahaeyo :D

* * *

><p><strong>*PS.<strong>  
>kalau chingudeul-sshi mau kritik, saran, mau ngingetin rin untuk update, atau apa saja, you can contact me on <strong>Ichinikyuu Rin<strong> ( Facebook ) :D

* * *

><p><em>Karena seorang penulis tak akan berarti tanpa adanya pembaca <em>  
><em>:)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**Super Junior****  
>©<strong>****  
>Themselves and SM Entertaintment<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warns :<br>Many bad things** are mine,  
>and<br>if you **don't like** this** pair**, or this **story**,  
>I <strong>beg<strong> you, **do not read **

**Thanks for your time, may you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Their Forbidden Love ]<strong>_

_**with  
><strong>_Cho Kyuhyun  
>Lee Sungmin<p>

and  
>the other members<strong><br>**_**inside**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

*** Chapter 3 ***

**.**

Malam telah merajai langit kota Seoul. Dengan jarum pendek menuju angka dua dan jarum panjang menuju angka 6 yang menandai waktu di kiblat _dunia dorama_ itu.

Sesosok _namja_ yang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, terbaring diam di atas tempat tidur berseprai hitam satin. Wajah sosok itu terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, seakan ada mimpi yang sangat mengganggunya. Pelipis dan dahinya dipenuhi keringat dingin serta desah napas yang semula teratur itu kini telah berubah menjadi terengah.

_Appa_! _Eomma_!

Jemari lentik itu mencengkeram erat seprai di bawahnya tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti hendak berlari dari sesuatu.

_Tolong datanglah secepatnya_! _Kami sangat membutuhkanmu_!

Deretan gigi putihnya menggemertak pelan. Sosok itu menggigit keras bibirnya. Cengkeraman pada seprai tak bersalah itu semakin kuat ketika akhirnya _namja_ itu meneriakkan hal yang sedari tadi tercekat di kerongkongannya.

"LEPASKAN!"

_Namja_ itu terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan napas memburu. Matanya yang beriris hitam itu menatap nanar pada ruangan sekelilingnya, seakan sedang mewaspadai sesuatu. Jejemarinya menyentuh dadanya yang kini terasa sesak. Wajah berkulit putih itu merona pucat, seperti telah mendapati hal yang sangat teramat buruk.

Bibirnya meracau dengan lirihan pelan. Tak lama, sinar ketakutan dalam bola mata itu berubah menjadi kilat penuh kebencian. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju westafel dengan warna hitam beraksen _peach-white_ di masing-masing sisi.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menekan keran dan jemari kirinya menengadah; menerima kucuran air yang mendinginkan tangannya. Dengan cepat, dibasuhnya wajah putihnya dengan air dingin yang mungkin dapat membekukannya itu.

Tapi sungguh.

Dia sama sekali tidak peduli walaupun dia harus beku saat itu juga. Karena sebenarnya, dia sudah membeku dari dalam sejak awal kejadian yang sampai sekarang terus menghantuinya dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

_Hatinya telah beku._

Ditatapnya sebentuk bayangan yang terlihat di kaca yang sedikit berembun di depannya. Sebuah wajah yang dikenalnya dengan amat baik, namun di saat yang sama dia juga tidak mengerti siapa sosok yang ditatapnya ini.

Jemarinya menyentuh pelan permukaan kaca itu—mencoba merasakan bayangan wajahnya sendiri. Dingin. Ya, kaca itu memang dingin.

_Sedingin hatinya, bahkan hatinya pun mungkin lebih dingin dari kaca itu_. Mungkin juga, hatinya sudah mati dalam kebekuan itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi yang tak asing di telinganya terdengar dari arah laptop hitamnya. Tangannya mengambil handuk putih yang terletak di samping kanan westafel itu, kemudian mengusapkannya pada wajahnya. Dengan handuk yang tergantung di leher jenjangnya, dihampirinya laptop itu.

Dua jarinya dengan lincah menggeser _mouse_ dan matanya terarah pada kursor yang menunjuk sebuah _e-mail_ baru yang masuk ke dalam _inbox_-nya. Setelah bunyi klik terdengar, terpampanglah sebuah foto seseorang dan artikel di bawahnya.

_Kasus pembunuhan, _**Headline news**_ ; Perampok dan pembunuh kelas kakap bernama _Mi Ah Ru_ kembali menghilangkan banyak nyawa. _Namja_ ini berhasil melarikan diri dan telah menjadi buronan _Kepolisian _selama lebih dari satu tahun. Dia kembali beraksi setelah dikabarkan tinggal di luar negeri dan baru kembali pada minggu-minggu ini dan kembali menelan korban._

Setelah membaca artikel pendek di bawah foto si _namja_ yang diketahuinya bernama Mi Ah Ru itu, ibu jari _namja_ berambut hitam seleher itu menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

Sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibirnya. "_Gotcha_."

.

.

.

.

Sesosok _namja_ berambut ikal-_brunette_ terlihat sedang meminum segelas teh sambil membaca koran pagi. Pagi ini masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk dia bangun. Jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 05.15 _a.m_.

Ada artikel yang membuatnya tertarik sehingga dia terus mengulang membaca ulasan berita dalam koran tersebut.

_Seorang _namja _yang baru saja kembali beraksi setelah satu tahun tak terlihat, _Mi Ah Ru—_perampok yang selalu membunuh korbannya, dan juga pintar menyamarkan dirinya. Hingga pihak berwajib pun kewalahan dibuatnya._

_Namja_ ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dengan umur 22 tahun dia telah menjadi satuan _elite_ kepolisian Seoul—yang menangani kriminal tingkat berat. Dan memburu para target yang membuat pihak kepolisian sampai angkat tangan adalah tugas mereka.

Sebenarnya, mereka sudah mendapatkan info-info yang ada di dalam koran ini sekitar lima hari yang lalu. Mereka berencana melakukan penangkapan dengan langsung menyergapnya di tempat dia diperkirakan bersembunyi. Ketua tim penyelidik telah mengadakan antisipasi dengan cara memasang sensor pengenal di_ gate_ bandara.

Jadi, simpelnya; saat seseorang yang dicari oleh anggota _elite_ itu melewati _gate_, ada sebuah gelombang yang dapat dipancarkan hingga dua-tiga hari ke depan. Gelombang itu akan menuntun mereka menuju sang target, dengan sensor penangkap gelombang yang mereka miliki.

Dan siapa sangka? Di hari yang direncanakan oleh mereka, Mi Ah Ru melakukan perampokan besar-besaran dan juga membunuh satu keluarga yang tidak tahu menahu apa-apa. Itu membuat rencana mereka yang telah tersusun rapi kembali menjadi berantakan.

Gelombang itu sangat lemah pada bubuk mesiu yang selalu keluar apabila senjata api digunakan. Sekali terkontaminasi dengan bubuk itu, gelombang yang menyampaikan sensor lokasi itu akan hilang tanpa jejak.

_Damn_, rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Mereka kecolongan kali ini. Strategi ini sudah mereka terapkan sejak satu bulan yang lalu dan mereka berhasil menangkap tiga incaran yang memang tidak terlalu 'berat' kejahatannya. Dia mendesis karena dia tahu incaran mereka yang 'sangat–berat' kejahatannya selalu mereka temukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Selalu begitu dalam setengah tahun ini.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?" tanyanya pada keheningan. Meski dia baru saja bergabung dengan satuan penyelidik dua bulan yang lalu, tapi dia merasa sangat penasaran pada pembunuh ini sejak awal kemunculannya, yaitu _ setengah tahun yang lalu_.

Setelah mengamati orang yang selalu mendahului_nya_ ini, Kyuhyun tahu persis incaran _the proper killer_—julukan miliknya sendiri, karena orang itu selalu tepat menembak di jantung untuk menghabisi korbannya—adalah target kepolisian yang dikategorikan dalam target utama. Harus ditangkap, hidup ataupun mati.

Kyuhyun menyesap tehnya dan sebuah pikiran terbayang dalam benaknya.

_Mi Ah Ru itu termasuk salah satu target berat kami_ 'kan?

Nalurinya tiba-tiba menyuruh untuk menghubungi _analyzer_ timnya dengan segera. Ditekannya satu kontak dalam ponselnya, dan mendecak karena nomor itu sedang tidak aktif. Satu kontak lain ditekannya, dan dia sedikit bersyukur karena nada sambung dari ponselnya masih tetap bertahan.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Kibum-_sshi_, tolong carikan aku data di mana kira-kira Mi Ah Ru bersembunyi!"

"_Ya, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Aku baru saja bangun dan kau berbicara cepat sekali_."

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sejenak. _Namja_ yang dikenalnya sebagai seorang '_silent–man_' di kantor, ternyata dapat sebegini berisiknya saat tidurnya diganggu. Mencoba menahan rasa geli, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ah, _mianhae_. _I need an estimate where Mi Ah Ru will hide himself, as soon as possible_."

"_Umh_, _tapi kenapa kau seperti terburu-buru begitu_?"

"_Mollayo_. Aku hanya merasa akan ada hal yang buruk."

"_Oke_. _Kau tidak menghubungi Siwon-_hyung?"

"Kau yang paling tahu kalau sekarang adalah waktu untuknya pergi ke gereja 'kan?"

Suara yang ada di seberang sana terkikik pelan. "Gomawo, Kibum-ah," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menutup _flap_ ponselnya. Dia menyesap tehnya hingga _mug_nya kosong tak berisi. Sesosok _namja_ lain mendatanginya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"_Annyeong_, Hyukkie-_hyung_," sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Sifatnya yang dulu seperti tak punya tata krama itu berubah 180 derajat semenjak dia menjadi seorang anggota bagian Penyelidikan semenjak dua bulan yang lalu.

"_A-Annyeong_, Kyu," dan seperti yang kita lihat, namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae ini masih sangat belum terbiasa dengan kesopanan Kyuhyun.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencuci _mug_ di atas tempat pencucian piring.

Eunhyuk menarik kursi duduk dan mendudukinya. Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai dari gelasnya segera mengambil yang baru dan membuatkan segelas teh hangat. Kaki jenjangnya membawa _namja_ itu menuju ke depan Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat sangat mengantuk.

"_Hyung_, ini," Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di hadapan namja berambut coklat _almond_ itu dan menyerahkan _mug_ berisi teh yang dibuatnya tadi.

Eunhyuk menerima _mug_ itu dan menyesap isinya. "_Gomawo_, Kyu. Tapi lebih baik jika isinya susu _strawberry_."

"Ya, _hyung_. Buat sendiri saja sana!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

_Namja_ Lee itu terkikik. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu, masih ada sifat kekanakan yang dimiliki lelaki Cho ini. Entah kenapa, itu membuatnya merasa lega. Dia merasakan perubahan yang begitu besar semenjak Sungmin, _hyung_ satu-satunya itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua. Dan menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seperti tak lengkap. Tepatnya, ada yang hilang dari _namdongsaeng_ Ahra—yang kini menjadi _noona-_nya juga.

"Heyo, _hyung_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Biasanya kau susah sekali bangun pagi."

Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil menghirup wangi teh itu. "Um, aku hanya bermimpi," lirihnya.

"Mimpi?"

"Minnie-yah," bisiknya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Nama yang disebut Eunhyuk tadi ternyata masih memiliki efek yang sangat besar untuknya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat degup jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit pucat.

"W-waeyo?" suaranya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Minnie-yah ada di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap. Gelap sampai tidak terlihat apa-apa," Eunhyuk menyesap tehnya lagi. "yang aku lihat hanya dia yang berdiri dengan tegap, di dalam kegelapan itu."

Eunhyuk tahu ini aneh. Karena sudah lama dia tidak memimpikan kehadiran _hyung-_nya. Sejak Sungmin dinyatakan meninggal oleh kepolisian, dia tidak pernah lagi memimpikan keberadaan kakaknya itu sejelas mimpinya tadi malam.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ah, kau harus berangkat 'kan? Ahra_-noona_ memintamu untuk tak lupa sarapan," kata Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia bangkit dan membawa _mug_nya menuju beranda samping yang menghadap langsung ke arah rumahnya dulu.

"_Ne_."

_Namja _berambut coklat _almond_ itu merutuki dirinya yang lupa diri tadi. Dia mengungkit hal yang seharusnya tak usah diungkit, apalagi di depan Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, bahwa hasrat Kyuhyun untuk menemukan Sungmin masih terus membara sampai sekarang.

Bahkan mungkin lebih membara dari sebelumnya.

"_Pabboya_, Eunhyukkie."

Sedang Kyuhyun masih diam di kursi tempat biasa dia menikmati sarapannya. Hasratnya yang tadi ingin menikmati semangkuk nasi dengan daging cincang buatan _eomma_-nya hilang sudah. Mimpi yang diceritakan Eunhyuk tadi mengganggu pikirannya, dia merasa akan ada hal yang tidak baik hari ini.

Hatinya sedikit terganggu dengan mimpi itu.

Jika benar, dia akan senang sekali karena sosok yang sangat disayanginya itu masih hidup, meski harus mencarinya kemanapun, itu tidak masalah. Karena ada kepastian bahwa Sungmin masih hidup.

Masalahnya adalah, ini hanya mimpi. Dan mimpi itu... Sungmin yang berada dalam kegelapan pekat? Apa maksudnya?

"Hufffh," hela Kyuhyun pelan.

_Semoga itu hanya mimpi. Tapi semoga Minnie-_hyung_ memang masih hidup._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Seorang _namja_ berkacamata hitam turun dari sebuah bus. Sebuah tas yang berukuran sedang dan memanjang terselempang di bahunya. Tubuh _namja_ itu tidak pendek, namun tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak kurus, dan tidak gemuk. Semuanya benar-benar terlihat proporsional untuknya. Kulitnya yang putih tersembunyi dalam balutan jas putih berbahan _flanel_ lembut.

Sosok itu berjalan dengan santai di barisan pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Rambut hitamnya bersentuhan langsung dengan sepoi angin, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. _Headphone_ yang terpasang manis di telinganya membuat langkah kaki itu terlihat ringan.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa _namja_ yang sesekali tersenyum manis pada _yeojyadeul_—yang memandanginya dengan mata berbinar—itu sedang bersiap untuk melakukan misinya.

Membunuh sang korban yang juga merupakan pembunuh. _Sama sepertinya yang juga seorang pembunuh_.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditandai sebagai ruangan khusus milik Satuan Penyelidik. Di sana indra penglihatannya mendapati dua orang pria yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum, dua _outstanding_ _analyzer_ yang dimiliki Seoul. Dua sosok itu sedang berdiskusi di pojok ruangan yang berhubungan langsung dengan laptop utama milik kantor.

"Aku yakin Mi Ru akan bersembunyi di sini."

"Hm, sudah kau periksa semua kemungkinannya?"

"Dari semua data yang _hyung_ kumpulkan, aku dapat menarik kesimpulan ini."

Jemari putih milik Kibum menyentuh titik merah pada peta digital yang terpampang di atas meja. "Aku yakin, dia pasti ada di sini."

Siwon mengusap lembut kepala _namja_ itu dengan sayang. Dia sangat suka cara berpikir seorang Kim Kibum. Begitu yakin. Begitu percaya diri. Itu karena apa yang dikatakannya didapatkannya berasal dari pengamatan yang benar-benar teliti.

"_Gomawo_, Kibummie."

Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum. Menikmati rasa hangat yang menyapu kepalanya. "Iya, Siwon-_hyung_."

"Ehem," Kyuhyun berdehem pelan sambil menutup pintu. Kedua _hyung_-nya segera menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Ekspresi pada wajah tampan mereka membuat Kyuhyun hampir tertawa.

"Di kantor jangan mesra-mesraan dong _hyungie_~" candanya sambil menyeringai.

Yang paling tidak disukai Kyuhyun dari mengejek ataupun mencandai dua _hyung_nya ini adalah reaksi mereka yang akan sangat membosankan setelah ekspresi jujur mereka. Intinya, kedua namja itu punya kemampuan akting yang sangat berguna untuk menyamarkan perasaan mereka saat ini.

Lihat saja sekarang.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan kembali melihat laptop yang ada di sampingnya dengan tenang. Mencari petunjuk lain yang mungkin dapat membantu mereka menangkap Mi Ah Ru. Sedangkan Siwon malah memberinya pertanyaan 'tumben–sudah–datang?' padanya—jangan lupakan senyum _gentleman_ khas miliknya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Rasanya sifat kekanakannya sedang keluar dan ingin menjahili banyak orang sekarang. Tapi yang ada di ruangan ini hanya dia dan dua orang yang _oh–so–calm_. Niat jahilnya pun hilang dan berganti dengan keseriusan.

"Kibum-_sshi_, apa permintaanku bisa dipenuhi?"

Kibum menoleh dan menyuruh Kyuhyun mendekatinya dengan sedikit anggukan. Kyuhyun mendatangi tempat duduk yang ada di dekat mereka dan duduk di atasnya.

"Di sini," tunjuk Kibum dengan jari telunjuknya.

Bola mata beriris hitam kelam bagai _black diamond_ itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Kibum. Sebuah titik merah yang berpendar dengan huruf digital yang bergerak-gerak berada tepat di bawah telunjuk itu.

"Myeondong?"

Kibum mengangguk. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun yakin. "Kenapa Myeondong?" tanya lelaki Cho itu bingung.

"Percayalah padanya," suara _bass_ milik Siwon akhirnya terdengar di tengah kediaman mereka. Senyum yang menampakkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi terukir di wajah rupawan miliknya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua rekan satu timnya. Dia baru saja bergabung di tim ini selama dua bulan, wajar saja dia belum terlalu mengenal tipe-tipe rekannya 'kan?

Tapi, saat melihat langsung ke dalam bola mata lelaki Kim itu, tak ada yang bisa dia pikirkan selain dia harus mempercayai perkataan sang _first_–_anaylizer_ timnya ini.

"Oke, ayo kita hubungi _uri leader_," kata Kyuhyun saat bangkit dari duduknya.

Siwon segera menghubungi tiga rekannya yang lain. Meminta mereka untuk bersiap menuju tempat yang sudah diverifikasi sebagai tempat target bersembunyi. Kibum membawa laptop yang memiliki _back-up_ data utama tentang Mi Ah Ru dalam tas punggungnya. Dan Kyuhyun, menyiapkan _mate-fight_ miliknya, yaitu sebuah revolver.

Setelah menyelipkannya ke balik jas abu-abunya—warna khusus bagi satuan Penyelidik—, Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan dua rekannya yang lain di belakangnya.

"_Let's do this_."

.

.

.

.

Sore sudah mulai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Seoul dengan semburat jingga-kebiruan yang menghias langit. Seorang lelaki dengan _headphone_ yang masih terpasang sedari tadi menyesap minuman kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya di mesin otomatis.

Sosok itu berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya sambil memandangi bianglala langit yang menyilaukannya. Suara soda yang baru saja dibuka, mengalihkan pandangannya. Bola mata dengan iris eboni itu menatap keramaian yang ada di depannya.

Myeondong; pusat utama perbelanjaan atau bisa disebut sebagai Harajuku-nya Korea Selatan. Keramaian yang ada di sana didukung oleh cahaya terang dari banyak jenis lampu yang dipasang di pertokoan, untuk menarik perhatian pembeli ataupun pengunjung.

Sosok itu seorang _namja._

Dengan paras yang bahkan tak kalah dari seorang wanita berparas cantik. Wajah itu rupawan, tanpa cela. _Indah untuk dipandang_. Banyak orang yang melewatinya memandang kagum pada namja itu. Selalu begini; mata yang berbinar, raut wajah kagum—bahkan tak sedikit raut iri—, sebelah tangan yang menutup mulut. Itulah reaksi yang didapatnya saat dia berdiri di tempat yang sama sedari setengah jam yang lalu.

Tak sedikit yang dibalas dengan seulas senyum tipis dari bibirnya. Namun tak ada yang tahu, mata _namja_ itu tidak ikut tersenyum. Eboni yang tetap kaku dan beku di dalam. Penuh dengan kebencian dan kesakitan yang terkubur jauh dalam hati.

Diliriknya jam digital yang dipasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_Sebentar lagi_, batinnya.

Diamatinya lagi keramaian yang semakin menjadi. Mengingat besok adalah hari Sabtu, maka wajar saja banyak orang yang ingin terjun ke dalam lautan kegembiraan dan keramaian dari sang Myeondong.

Dulu, dia juga sering berada di sini. Dia sering pergi ke toko kue yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Memakan _caké cheese-chocolaté-sweetberry _spesial dari toko itu bersama dengan keluarga terkasihnya. Dan membawanya pulang untuk dimakan bersama dengan orang yang juga sangat dikasihinya selain keluarganya, tentu.

Seulas senyum perih menghiasi wajah rupawan sang _namja_. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mencoba menghilangkan memoir yang membuat dadanya menyesak.

Saat itu pula, sesosok _namja_ dengan rambut panjang keluar dari sebuah hotel, di dekat tempat dia berdiri tadi. Iris gelap itu mengamati punggung tangan namja tadi dengan detail. Setelah melihat sebuah tanda yang dicarinya, ujung bibir tipis itu tertarik ke atas. Dia menyeringai.

Dengan santai, _namja_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dan mengikuti sosok dengan tanda 'G'—berwarna merah darah—yang ada di punggung tangannya. Rupanya,_ namja_ bernama Mi Ah Ru yang kini sedang menekan _i-pad_nya itu tidak memiliki firasat sama sekali.

Bahwa di belakangnya, telah ada orang yang akan mengambil paksa nyawanya. Seperti apa yang telah lama dan telah sering dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah sempurna menjadi biru bahkan mulai menggelap sekarang. Seorang _namja_ berambut cepak–hitam pendek keluar dari jeep hitam mengkilap diikuti oleh empat orang lainnya. Sorot mata gelapnya yang tajam memantau keadaan yang terlampau ramai untuk hari ini di Myeondong.

Ya. Satuan _elite_ yang beranggotakan enam orang _namja _ini, kini sedang berada di pinggiran jalan masuk menuju Myeondong.

"Ya, _Snow White_, kau tidak bergurau 'kan? Mana mungkin dia bersembunyi di tempat seramai ini?" tanya seorang _namja_ dengan rambut dengan warna jingga gelap seleher.

Kibum yang disebut _Snow White_ oleh sosok kurus-semampai itu mendecak kesal. "_Hyung_, sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

Sosok tadi mendecak kesal. Bibirnya yang tebal dan terlihat seksi itu mengerucut tidak senang. "Ya. Aku hanya bertanya, Kibummie."

"_It's easier to find someone, not where will he hides himself, but where he can think everything will be fine_," jawab seorang _namja_ bermata sipit yang mengambil tempat di samping sosok berambut jingga-gelap.

"Kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea, tapi lancar sekali berbahasa Inggris. Aku heran. Jangan-jangan kau tidak cinta negaramu sendiri, Hankyungie?"

"Koreksi. Aku dari China—_got it_, Heechullie?"

Saat mereka ribut dengan perdebatan 'negara asal', namja berambut cepak tadi menggerakkan jari telunjuknya dan meminta _chingudeul_-nya mendekat.

"Siwonnie, jangan memanggil dengan cara seperti itu! Aku seperti melihatku yang sedang memanggil Heebum untuk mandi!" seru Heechul—namja dengan warna jingga-gelap pada rambutnya tadi.

Sosok terakhir yang keluar dari jeep segera bergabung dengan rekannya. _Namja_ itu bertubuh paling besar di antara yang lain.

"Jadi, kita tetap pada rencana awal kan _uri leader_?" tanya Heechul kepada Hankyung. _Namja_ China ini adalah leader sekaligus _first–minder_—sebutan untuk ahli strategi—dalam satuan penyelidik.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mengangguk. Sesekali dia mengingatkan kembali apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka agar target dapat ditangkap hidup-hidup dan diserahkan pada pihak kepolisian.

**DOR**!

Keenam namja itu langsung waspada. Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas di antara suara ramai yang berasal dari Myeondong. Tak jauh dari mereka, terdapat sebuah jalan kecil yang cukup gelap—terasa aneh karena Myeondong yang ada di depannya terlalu terang.

Kibum melihat pecahan kaca yang berada di bawah lampu besar yang berfungsi sebagai penerang utama jalan itu. "Seseorang menembaknya."

Mendengar itu, Siwon segera berlari menuju arah suara itu diikuti oleh Hankyung dan juga Heechul. Sosok bertubuh besar tadi juga ikut berlari di belakang mereka. Kyuhyun melihat ada jalan pintas menuju arah suara tadi dan segera membelokkan langkahnya.

**DOR**!

_Dua kali? Ini buruk!_

.

.

**.  
><strong>

**DOR!**

Suara lengkingan yang memilukan terdengar setelah letusan timah panas tadi. Sesosok namja berjas putih tersenyum sinis saat melihat korbannya menggelepar tak berdaya seperti ikan yang baru dipancing. Dia sedikit mendesis karena hari ini dia harus kehilangan dua pelurunya. Targetnya hari ini membuatnya sedikit gugup karena mata hitam kelamnya itu.

Mata itu mengingatkannya pada orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang.

'_Mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi pembunuh sepertiku_, Sungmin-ah.'

"Dasar sampah," desis Sungmin penuh kemarahan yang tertahan di hatinya.

Sebelah kakinya bersiap untuk menginjak tangan namja bertato 'G' itu. Namun—

—"Hentikan!"

Sungmin tak bergeming. Dia hanya menurunkannya kakinya untuk kembali menjejak tanah. Tubuhnya membelakangi orang yang seenaknya menginterupsinya. Dan dia sama sekali tak berminat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang kurang ajar tadi.

.

.

.

"_Shit_! _Dead end_!" desis Heechul sambil mengatur napasnya. Hankyung melihat arah sekeliling dan mendapati tak ada jalan keluar menuju lorong yang ternyata tempat pembuangan sampah utama ini. Siwon sedikit menutup hidungnya dari aroma busuk sampah organik—yang diyakininya berasal dari seluruh kedai ataupun café yang ada di Myeondong ini.

"Mana Kyuhyun?"

"_Magnae _itu! Pasti dia bertindak ceroboh lagi!" geram Heechul. _Mood_-nya hari ini benar-benar sedang tidak baik.

"Kibummie, lacak keberadaan Kyuhyun sekarang," lirih Hankyung pada _earphone_ yang melekat di telinganya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya. Jujur saja, dia agak lemah untuk urusan lari atau urusan fisik. Dia tidak tahu seberapa jauh dia berlari, yang dia tahu dia sempat menembus keramaian dan setelah mendengar suara tembakan kedua dia tahu dia semakin dekat dengan asal suara.

Dan benar saja.

Setelah kembali berada jauh dari keramaian, Kyuhyun mendapati dua sosok yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Satu tergeletak tak bergerak, dan satu lagi sedang mengangkat kakinya dan bersiap menginjak punggung tangan sang korban.

"Hentikan!"

Sosok berjas putih itu terdiam. Sebelah kakinya tadi diturunkannya dan kembali menjejak tanah. Kyuhyun sedikit memicingkan mata melihat sosok yang tidak mau membalikkan tubuhnya itu

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan revolver-nya ke arah sosok yang telah membuat mereka kewalahan selama enam bulan terakhir.

"_None of your business_."

Mendengar kata-kata dingin itu, Kyuhyun menggeram. Dia sangat tidak suka ini. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang seenaknya melanggar kebenaran dan keadilan!"

Sesaat, tubuh yang terbalut pas dengan jas putih itu menegang. Seakan ada pukulan yang menghantam ulu hatinya sehingga kilasan memori berputar cepat di kepalanya. Senyum kecil tergambar di bibir itu. Dia membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat _orang itu_.

Dan betapa Sungmin terkejut.

Saat mendapati siapa orang yang berani menginterupsinya, bola mata eboni-nya sedikit terbelalak. Tapi, akalnya menguatkan hatinya dan suara dinginnya kembali keluar. "Kau pikir, pekerjaanmu itu membela kebenaran, hm?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini polisi tahu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi dalam maskernya. _Senyum penuh kesinisan_. Seakan kata-kata tadi terdengar begitu lucu di telinganya. "Kau bodoh."

"Ap—"

Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam saat sosok yang berada jauh dari matanya tadi ternyata sudah ada di hadapannya. Dia terpana. Dia tidak kenal siapa sosok yang sekarang ada di dekatnya ini, tapi dia seperti _terhipnotis_. _Namja _itu mengenakan penutup di bagian bawah matanya—sehingga bibirnya, hidungnya, dan detail wajahnya yang lain tak terlihat.

_Hanya mata, dan dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang._

Ada aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh sang 'Pembunuh Misterius' itu. Membuat namja bermarga Cho itu menjadi tidak waspada, dan tidak menyadari bahwa namja berjas putih itu tersenyum licik. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, mengunci mata hitam milik Kyuhyun.

_Dan, mencuri ciuman darinya—dengan bibirnya yang tertutup kain penutup._

"_Annyeong_."

Sosok yang mengunci perhatian Kyuhyun sedaritadi, dengan cepat menghilang bagai angin yang berhembus cepat. Kata-kata terakhirnya tadi, membuat Kyuhyun termangu.

_Suara yang halus, namun seperti penuh dendam._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Sungmin terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dia menenggelamkan diri di antara ratusan orang yang masih tetap setia memenuhi pusat _fashion_ dan kehidupan malam remaja Seoul itu. Di tengah banyak orang yang berjalan begitu bersemangat, dia berhenti dan terengah. Digenggamnya kedua lututnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Namun dia yakin, itu bukan karena larinya yang terlampau memaksakan diri tadi. Napasnya terasa terputus-putus hingga ia harus memukul dada kirinya seakan itu dapat membantunya.

Rasa syok memenuhi dada _namja_ berjas putih itu.

Sensasi yang baru saja disentuhnya langsung dengan bibirnya itu masih begitu lekat dirasakannya. Rasa _mint_ yang dicecapnya pelan tadi masih terasa begitu jelas. Sebuah senyum getir tercipta pada wajah putihnya yang kini memucat.

"Katakan...ini...bohong..." racaunya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Sesak itu semakin menjadi. Dia bahkan mengipasi dirinya untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara tambahan. Dia tidak sadar bahwa kini bibirnya saling bertemu dan menggigit. Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin.

Langkahnya melunglai di tiap hembus napasnya. Pelukan di tubuhnya menguat. "Kau...polisi?" getirnya dengan pelan.

Dia tidak menangis. Tidak. Hanya tubuhnya kini bergetar dan napasnya terasa begitu sesak. "Polisi? Kyuhyunnie?" lirihnya lagi. Seulas senyum getir kembali menghiasi wajah pias itu.

_Apa lagi ini, Tuhan?_

**.  
><strong>

**Does destiny have fun with me right now?**

**I feel so numb, right now**

**[Sungmin]**

**.  
><strong>

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Review ~<strong>

***Uyung-chan : **ehehe, habis Minnie kalau _dark_ gitu keren banget *ngeliat Bonamana sama Performance mereka di Paris kemarin* kesannya seksi bangeet *nosebleed* *mesum* Makasih banyak Uyung-chan :D *peluk* semoga menikmati ^^d

***VainVampire** : yeaah, i'm updating this story again~ *plak* jinjja? Rin kira jelek :'( tapi syukurlah kalau chingu suka :") i'll try.. and mian if i disappoint you ;") makasih ya chingu :D semoga menikmati~ rin boleh manggil chingu Vain?

***WhiteViolin :** *hug* g-gomawo chinguu x"(( rin ngetiknya sambil dengerin lagu 7 Years Of Love-nya Kyuhyun.. hua, nangis mah rin *siapa nanya?* ah, itu ngga sengaja kepikiran, dan mian kalau chap ini agak beda suasananya.. rin sedang mencoba masuk ke inti masalah :) semoga menikmatinya ya, Chingu~ makasih banyak :D rin boleh panggil chingu apa?

***Yuera Kichito Akihime** : Yue-eonnie? :D ini udah ada dikiit adegan romance, mian.. rin agak bermasalah sama adegan romance. Hehe. Rin juga kasian bikin dua namja ini jadi beginian, tapi apalah daya, otak rin terus berpikir gimana cara mereka agak sakit dulu :( Yosh, makasih banyak Yue-eonnie :') semoga menikmatinya yaa :) *hug*

***Cho RhiYeon** : Annyeong, Rhi :D untuk itu, liat chap selanjutnya. Ada yang ngelatih Sungmin sampai jadi jago begitu :D haha, makasih banyak Rhi :) Semoga menikmati cerita rin :D

***Yenni gaemgyu** : jinjja? Masih banyak yang kurang kok Yenni-sshi :( huhuhu. Ah, makasih banyaaak :D semoga menikmati yaa :D

***kyuminhottie** : ehehe, Sungmin itu aslinya seksi banget chingu... liat deh dia di Bonamana sama SMTown Live Paris.. Kyaaa! *oke, backtothepoint* Sungmin itu bisa jadi tokoh _gelap_ juga kok, liat deh seringaiannya dia di Don't Don, wuih.. He is hot! *mesum* Haha, makasih banyak chingu :) semoga menikmatinya ya :D

***Kuchiki Hirata** : *hug* Hai, Hirata-yah :D iya, Sungmin jadi killer of the killer *hah?* apa cerita ini susah dipahami? Mian Hirata-yah :'( tapi, semoga menikmati ya :) Makasih banyaaak :D

***Jung ah mi** : Sini rin sambut , makasih banyak atas kedatangan dan reviewnyaa :D Oke saengii *manggil saeng setelah dipanggil eonnie* ini chap berikutnyaa :D makasih banyaak :D

***C0coNdvl78**: iya, dia jadi kejam.. tapi kejamnya sama yang lebih kejam lagi, saengi :) Ne, udah lanjut :) semoga menikmatinya ya, saeng :D makasih banyaak :'))

***Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever** : cocok kok, chinguu.. coba liat deh di Behind The Scene : Bonamana,, aigooo.. dia keren sekali sama image dark ituu *sweat* iyaa, udah lanjut chinguu :D semoga menikmatinya ya :D makasih banyaak :D

***Sparky-Cloud** : *hughug* Ly-saengii :D anni, masih jauh dari kata bagus :( eonnie merasa ada yang kuraang :"( makasih banyak Ly :D semoga menikmatinya yaa :D

***RizmaHuka-huka** : annyeong, sunbaenim :D mereka baru ketemu hari ini, dan Sungmin sengaja melupakan Kyuhyun karena dia merasa sudah terlalu kotor sekarang :( haha, jadi bocor deh ceritanya :D Sunbaenim hebat, itu akan jadi salah satu inti konfliknya nanti. :'D mian lama, tapi udah update ini :D makasih banyak sunbaenim, semoga menikmatii :D

***af13knight **: iya, itu _revenge_ dia atas kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu :D benar, ada yang ngelatih, dan itu akan diungkap nanti :D hehe, makasih banyak saengi :D Tetap semangat ya, karena rin menunggu cerita kamu :D semoga menikmati cerita ini :)

***kiannielf** : salam kenal ana-ah :D ngga apa, mau baca saja sudah alhamdulillah :D eh, tapi ninggalin review juga sangat alhamdulillah :D ne, makanya rin kasih judul Forbidden Love, *plak* hahaha, semoga menikmatinya, Ana-ah :) makasih banyaak :D

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

Annyeong chingudeul-sshi, *hug* Gamsahamnida atas semua respon yang begitu baik :D Rin terharu T.T Semoga menikmatinya ya ^^ dan, boleh rin minta tanggapan lagi tentang cerita ini? :') Saya suka baca review kalian, jinjjayo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Super Junior<strong>

**PROM**_**15**_**E** to love them  
><em><strong>13E<strong>_**LIEVE** in them  
><em><strong>10<strong>_**ve** the remaining 10  
><strong>PROT<strong>_**3**_**CT** the missing 3

* * *

><p><em>Karena seorang penulis tak akan berarti tanpa adanya pembaca<em>  
><em>Dan penulis membutuhkan pembaca untuk meninggalkan kesan mereka terhadap cerita yang dibuatnya<em>  
><em>:)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A Super Junior's Fanfiction**

**Super Junior**

Themselves and SM Entertaintment

* * *

><p><strong>Warns :<br>Many bad things** are mine,  
>and<br>if you **don't like** this** pair**, or this **story**,  
>I <strong>beg<strong> you, **do not read **

**Thanks for your time, may you'll enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Their Forbidden Love ]<strong>_

_**with  
><strong>_Cho Kyuhyun  
>Lee Sungmin<br>and  
>the other members<strong><br>**_**inside**_

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi, tak terasa warna biru pekat dengan taburan kilau para permata langit telah menyelimuti langit daerah Seoul, tak lupa suhu dingin pun ikut menemani suasana. Di waktu semua orang seharusnya sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya—dengan tidur di ranjang masing-masing—, sesosok <em>namja<em> berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri jalan yang sekarang sungguh sepi. Yang menemaninya hanya cahaya samar dari lampu jalan yang tersusun rapi di pinggir jalan yang dilewatinya.

_Namja_ itu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya. Kepulan seperti asap kecil keluar dari arah bibir dan hidung lelaki berhelai rambut hitam itu. Dia terlihat tidak peduli dengan suhu dingin yang mungkin bisa saja membuatnya flu ataupun demam, karena penyakit itu sama sekali tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit dalam dadanya sekarang.

Padahal sudah sejak tiga jam tadi dia berusaha mengenyahkan segala kesesakan ini, namun nihil. Sungguh, tidak bisa.

Bola mata dengan iris eboni itu hanya menunduk, memperhatikan langkahnya yang terasa begitu lemah dan lambat. Kejadian tadi benar-benar tidak ada dalam rencana maupun bayangannya. Bertemu dengan salah satu bagian masa lalumu yang ingin kau lupakan itu berat sekali, kau tahu?

Rasanya Sungmin—nama _namja_ tadi—ingin sekali menciptakan sebuah mesin waktu yang dapat membuatnya tak usah bertemu dengan salah satu kepingan masa lalunya. Seperti _namja_ yang sempat disentuhnya dengan bibirnya sendiri; Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendesis mengingat betapa bodohnya dia yang begitu lepas kendali saat melihat sosok yang dulu pernah dianggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ itu.

Masih diingatnya, degup jantung dan denyut nadinya yang terasa berhenti berfungsi saat melihat Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas, rasa tidak percaya yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa _namja_ berpakaian satuan Penyelidik itu adalah sebuah ilusi. Yang paling tidak dapat dienyahkan dari pikirannya adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan _namja_ Cho itu padanya.

"_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang seenaknya melanggar kebenaran dan keadilan!_"

Seukir senyum getir tercipta pada wajah rupawan milik _namja_ yang masih tetap menunduk itu, membuatnya terlihat begitu rapuh sesaat. Namun, senyum getir itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai benci saat mengingat kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka berdua mengucapkan janji, dan pada malam terakhir dia menjadi seorang _Lee Sungmin_.

"Kebenaran, huh? Polisi? Omong kosong_,_" desisnya.

Kilasan masa lalu yang sudah lama terjadi itu kembali memenuhi otaknya, memutarnya kembali seakan hal itu baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua telapak tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana itu mengepal erat. Refleks, digigitnya bibir miliknya untuk menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak saat ini juga.

Kedua eboni itu menutup dengan cepat ketika ingatan mulai menyergapnya. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung hingga ia harus bertumpu pada tiang lampu jalan yang ada di dekatnya.

Bayangan itu semakin jelas dengan suara-suara yang masih tetap melengking dan memilukan seperti dalam kenyataan. Pekikan penuh kesakitan dari orang tuanya, jerit tangis dari adiknya, dan suara timah panas yang ditembakkan ke arah orang tuanya tanpa belas kasihan; semua itu berputar di kepala _namja_ ini.

Saat-saat dia berlari menuju lantai atas dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu bersembunyi di dalam lemari; tepatnya di balik gantungan pakaian. Dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dengan cepat di kedua sisi wajah putihnya, dia menekan nomor yang diyakininya pasti dapat membantunya. Kala mendengar nada sambung yang terasa begitu panjang, tubuhnya gemetaran dan napasnya pun ikut memburu. _Dia tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya._

Dan saat nada sambung itu berganti dengan suara berat seorang lelaki, hampir saja dia berteriak kegirangan. Dengan cepat dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di rumahnya saat ini, dengan suaranya yang getir dan pelan dia memohon pertolongan untuk kedua orang tuanya,_ dongsaeng-_nya, dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Namun, yang didapatinya adalah suara yang membuatnya ragu. Meski telinganya dengan jelas mendengar kata 'iya, kami akan segera datang', tapi belum selesai dia berbicara, telepon itu pun ditutup. Diacuhkannya keraguan itu karena saat itu dia yakin bahwa pihak kepolisian akan segera berangkat menuju rumahnya.

Dia percaya, bahwa akan ada yang menolong mereka. Sungguh, _dia percaya_. Tapi tiba-tiba, kawanan lelaki bertubuh besar yang melukai orang tua dan juga adiknya itu menendang pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Menjebolnya, dan yang dia dengar dari dalam lemari adalah suara hempasan barang-barang yang membuatnya semakin takut.

Suara tawa yang mengerikan terdengar dari salah seorang anggota mereka. Sungmin tak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkannya, yang dia dengar hanya deru napas miliknya yang ditahannya mati-matian agar tak didengar oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Hatinya masih terus percaya dan yakin bahwa satuan kepolisian yang diteleponnya akan segera datang dan menangkap kawanan perampok ini. _Menyelamatkannya_. Dan saat suara tawa itu semakin keras, ponsel Sungmin bergetar dan berbunyi pelan. _Namja_ Lee itu menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain mengambil ponsel yang berada di sampingnya. Jemarinya yang masih terus gemetar itu menekan tombol _off_ yang berada di bagian atas _flap_ ponsel miliknya.

_Namja_ berumur sepuluh tahun itu berdoa sungguh-sungguh dalam hati agar mereka tidak mendengar suara ponselnya tadi. Namun, hal yang sangat ditakutkannya terjadi. Suara tawa yang semula membahana itu kini berubah menjadi hening. Sungmin tak dapat mendengar apapun dari dalam lemari, kecuali decitan pelan dari lantai kayu kamarnya.

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa agar para polisi itu segera datang dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi, yang didengarnya tak lama setelah dia berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh adalah suara tarikan yang kasar dan keras—yang membuka paksa kedua daun pintu lemari pakaiannya. Dia sungguh ingin berteriak saat melihat mata para _namja _mengerikan itu, namun tenggorokannya terasa begitu tercekat. _Suaranya hilang_ _begitu saja_.

Tangan-tangan besar dan kasar milik lima orang namja yang telah membunuh keluarganya menarik tubuhnya untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Yang dilihatnya terakhir kali sebelum kegelapan dan rasa pusing menyergapnya adalah sebuah sebuah tato 'G' berwarna merah darah di atas punggung tangan mereka masing-masing.

_Dan kehidupannya yang semula baik-baik saja, sejak malam itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat_.

Sungmin dewasa membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat sebelum ingatan yang jauh lebih buruk akan menyergapnya kembali. Sudah sejak lama dia berusaha keras menjauhkan dirinya dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Bahkan ketika pihak kepolisian menyatakannya telah meninggal pun, dia merasa sangat terbantu.

Karena dengan itu, balas dendamnya akan berjalan dengan lebih mudah. Mereka tidak akan dapat mengetahui bahwa anak yang dinyatakan telah meninggal oleh mereka itu akan menuntut balas. Tidak hanya pada segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perampok, namun juga pada pihak berwajib yang dipercayainya, namun _mengkhianatinya_.

Bibir merah muda miliknya kini dihiasi oleh sedikit cairan merah pekat; _darah_. Rupanya _namja_ yang memiliki rambut hitam seleher itu menggigit bibirnya terlalu kuat. Sungmin tak menghiraukannya, yang dilakukannya hanya kembali berjalan. Bunyi ponsel yang sedari tadi diabaikannya kini kembali berbunyi. Dengan perlahan, ditekannya tombol penjawab otomatis hingga ia langsung tersambung pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"_Ne_, _hyung_."

"..."

"_Mian_, aku tidak baik hari ini."

"..."

"_Arra_, aku akan pulang setelah selesai."

Setelah menutup _flap _ponsel dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya, Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya dan menghapus cairan asin yang mulai terasai oleh indera pengecapnya. Saat menyentuh bibirnya, dia kembali teringat pada sosok yang tadi diciumnya; _Kyuhyun_.

_Dongsaeng-_nya yang kini lebih tinggi daripada dia, dengan helai rambut _brunette_ yang menambah kesan tampan pada_nya_, serta kedua bola mata beriris gelap itu, _dongsaeng_ manisnya dulu telah berubah sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi seorang _namja_ tampan.

Semua itu akan membuat Sungmin setidaknya ikut senang. Semuanya, kecuali jas abu-abu dengan lambang khas milik satuan Penyelidik atau tim _outstanding_ andalan Seoul dalam memecahkan berbagai macam kejahatan. Rivalnya. _Musuh_ untuknya. Semua yang berkaitan dengan kasus dua belas tahun yang lalu adalah lawannya.

_Termasuk siapapun yang akan menghalanginya menghabisi orang-orang yang berkaitan langsung dengan kasus itu._

Sungmin tahu bahwa ada enam _namja_ yang menjadi satuan _elite_ itu, dan dia yakin kemampuan keenam anggota tim itu tak dapat diremehkan sama sekali. Hal yang dia tak tahu ataupun tidak pernah melintas di pikirannya adalah; Cho Kyuhyun adalah satu dari enam _namja_ itu.

Karena itulah dia sampai tak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat melihat seragam khusus untuk anggota satuan Penyelidik terpasang pada tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun, hingga dia mengecup bibir _namja_ Cho itu tanpa disadarinya. Rasa sesak itu kembali mengisi hatinya. "Kyu," bisiknya getir pada keheningan.

Sungmin merindukan _namja_ Cho itu, sungguh sangat merindukannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Segalanya telah berbeda. _Tak sama dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali sama._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun masih terdiam di sisi ranjangnya. Dia merenung dengan jemarinya yang bertautan, dan dengan dagu yang bertumpu di atas punggung tangannya. Kedua bola matanya masih terbuka walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menutup matanya dan merebahkan dirinya—mengistirahatkan tubuh dan matanya yang sudah sangat lelah.

_Sayangnya, itu tak terjadi_.

_Namja _Cho ini masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang entah dapat disebut apa tadi. Incarannya, target tim satuan Penyelidik; telah berhasil mencuri satu poin _lagi_. Mi Ah Ru tewas dengan dua tembakan di jantung dan juga bahunya. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak mengakui kalau _namja_ yang berhasil membunuh Ah Ru adalah _the proper killer_. Alasannya adalah seperti yang mereka tahu, pembunuh itu selalu melakukan aksinya hanya dengan satu butir peluru saja.

"Aish!" geram Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia kesal sekali, sungguh. Padahal mereka sudah menyusun cara ini sedemikan rupa, merencanakannya dengan matang, dan satu orang _namja_ berhasil menghancurkannya.

Akhirnya, dia mulai mau mengakui kalau pembunuh ini memang_ the proper killer_ dan benar-benar menantang mereka. Awalnya dia sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Siwon dan Kibum—yang menyebutkan kalau_ the_ _proper killer_ mengincar target yang mereka incar—sejak awal dia bergabung dengan tim _elite_.

Namun, setelah mengamati hasil penelitian sang _second–analyzer_—Choi Siwon—, Kyuhyun mulai mengerti apa maksud dari kedua _analyzer_ ini. Bahwa memang benar, tiap target berat yang harus mereka tangkap selalu dihabisi duluan oleh pembunuh ini sejak enam bulan yang lalu—Kyuhyun baru bergabung sejak dua bulan yang lalu, jadi informasi yang dimilikinya masih terbatas.

Tapi insting namja berhelai rambut _brunette_ itu menyangkal. Dia yakin ada perbedaan target di antara mereka dan sang pembunuh ini. Sayangnya, dia belum tahu apa itu.

"Hufh," Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pikiran-pikiran ini yang memenuhi otaknya, namun ada satu lagi yang membuatnya pusing.

_That kiss._

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakan sensasi bibir yang ditutupi kain itu saat menempel pelan pada bibir miliknya. Dia juga tidak dapat mengusir suara lembut penuh tekanan itu saat sosok itu mengucapkan kata '_annyeong_' padanya. _Namja _Cho ini mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat. Kedua kaki jenjangnya menendang-nendang udara sekitarnya dengan gemas.

Walau tertutup kain, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan aroma lembut bernuansa _vanilla_ dari tubuh _namja_ itu. Dan desiran dalam dadanya saat bertatapan langsung dengan kedua bola mata orang itu..._oh my god_. Sungguh, ia sama sekali bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang tak mengerti tentang hatinya.

Dia tahu. Cho Kyuhyun tahu kalau tanpa sengaja merasa tertarik pada orang yang mencuri ciuman darinya itu. Walau hanya sebentar, bibir itu terasa begi—

"_YA_! Cho Kyuhyun! Sadarlaah!" serunya sambil menepuk keras wajahnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya, kalau sekarang dia sedang mengkhayalkan sebuah ciuman kecil bersama sesosok _namja_ yang terjadi empat jam yang lalu.

Sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, Kyuhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah beranda kamar yang tepat ada di depannya. Beranda kamar yang tetap dapat melihat langsung ke arah beranda milik Sungmin. Dia merasa pernah melihat cahaya dalam kedua bola mata itu sebelumnya. Memang benar, suasana pada saat mereka bertatapan itu sedang gelap, namun dia bisa melihat kilau dalam bola mata itu.

_Aku merasa mengenal pemilik kedua bola mata itu. Tapi...siapa?_ batin Kyuhyun. Dia kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan mulai berpikir lagi. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, dan hasrat kantuknya sudah sangat tinggi, jadilah _namja_ berkulit pucat ini tertidur perlahan. Dengan pertanyaan yang masih belum didapatkan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, _namja_ dengan rambut ikal_-brunette_ itu bangun dengan malas. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat hari ini akan ada pertemuan dengan Lee Soo Man; atasannya, maka dia sangat berminat untuk tidur lagi. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, sosok bertubuh lumayan tinggi itu menuju kamar mandi. Disampirkannya sehelai handuk hitam yang tergantung di depan pintu kamar mandi ke atas bahunya.

Diputarnya keran westafel dan dengan cepat dibasuhnya wajah miliknya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih bertahan di matanya. Saat melihat bayangannya sendiri di kaca, dia terkesiap. Di bawah kedua bola matanya, ada warna hitam pucat yang terlihat jelas. _Kedua kantung matanya menghitam_.

"Pasti mereka akan mengolok aku pagi ini," Kyuhyun mendecak sebal.

Lelaki tampan itu mengusapkan handuk tadi ke wajahnya dan dia bersiap untuk mandi. Setelah melepaskan piyamanya, Kyuhyun menyalakan keran _shower_ dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dengan air yang cukup dingin itu. Rasa kantuknya seperti hilang begitu saja saat kucuran air dari pancuran membasahi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun punya alasan mengapa dia yakin rekan satu timnya itu akan mengoloknya, terutama _hyung-_nya yang memiliki wajah rupawan seperti _yeojya_; Kim Heechul.

_Kejadian malam tadi kembali berputar seperti rekaman film di dalam otaknya._

.

Malam tadi, saat Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan 'ciuman'nya, kelima rekannya mendatanginya dengan wajah 'apa–yang–terjadi'. Sedang ia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menyentuh Siwon, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Kibum mendatangi mayat Mi Ah Ru yang terkapar tak jauh di hadapannya, Heechul mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"YA! _Magnae_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana rupa pelakunya?" tanya Heechul dengan beringas.

Heechul kesal karena lagi-lagi, lelaki termuda di antara mereka berenam ini melakukan hal berbahaya sendirian. Dia semakin kesal saat si _magnae_ ini malah tetap diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hampir saja ia menjitak kepala _namja _Cho itu jika perhatiannya tidak teralihkan dengan sesuatu yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"Kau...ada apa dengan bibirmu?"

Efek samping dari syok yang masih melanda perasaannya; Kyuhyun menjawab jujur pertanyaan _second–armer _satuan Penyelidik ini. "Dia menciumku."

Heechul terbelalak. "Hah? Cium? Pembunuhnya _yeojya_?"

_Namja_ yang masih terus menyentuh bibirnya itu menggeleng pelan. "_Anni_, dia _namja_."

"HAH?"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada sosok cantik ini karena terus menerus mengeluarkan suara nyaring dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan _indah_nya tadi. "_YA_! Heechul_-hyung_ juga begitu dengan _uri leader_!"

Lelaki Kim itu terkekeh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Itu soal lain. Kau dan _namja_ tadi baru saja bertemu 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Bayangan sosok yang memakai jas putih terlihat begitu jelas dalam pikirannya.

"Dan...kau kelihatannya suka ya dengan ciuman tadi, Kyu–hyun–nie?" goda Heechul. Sekali-kali dia ingin usil terhadap _magnae_ yang sering menggoda dan mengerjai _hyungdeul_nya, termasuk dia sendiri. Biar dia tahu rasa bagaimana rasanya dikerjai dengan sadis olehnya.

"_A–anniyo_! Dia itu melecehkanku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan wajahnya dari hadapan _hyung-_nya yang menyeringai itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti _yeojya_ saja. _Aigooo_, mukamu memerah,_ magnae_~" Heechul terbahak melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai salah tingkah itu.

"_Andwaee_!"

Teriakan-teriakan—atau yang lebih tepat disebut bantahan—semakin nyaring terdengar di antara dua _namja_ yang merupakan _minder_ dan _armer _ini. Membuat keempat _namja_ yang sudah selesai dengan prosedur pengurusan target mendatangi mereka dengan wajah tidak mengerti dan penasaran—kecuali Siwon dan Kibum yang memang sudah kalem dari sananya itu.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggiberambut jingga gelap itu menepuk-nepuk keras bahu lebar Hankyung sambil masih terbahak keras. Dia mengusap sedikit ujung bola matanya karena ada air mata kegelian yang turun dari sana. Wajah rupawan itu pun kini ikut memerah karena tawanya yang begitu terbahak dan mulai membuat perutnya sakit.

"_Uri magnae have kissed by that killer,_ Ufuhwahaha," Heechul yang tadi memukul-mukul Hankyung, kini mengalihkan pukulannya ke punggung _namja_ bertubuh besar bernama Kim Youngwoon, sang_ first armer_ mereka. "Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah itu. _Aissh_, perutku benar-benar sakit! Huahaha!"

"_YA_! _Hyung pabbo_!" geram Kyuhyun kesal. Dia semakin kesal dan malu saat mendapati keempat _hyungdeul -_nya itu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah pongo dan seakan ingin bertanya '_is–that–true?_' namun kedua _hyung-_nya; Youngwoon dan Hankyung, terlanjur tertawa terbahak hingga kedua mata mereka yang sudah kecil itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Namun ada juga yang masih merasa simpati pada_ magnae_ ini yaitu dua lelaki lain yang berdiri di sana dan tidak ikut tertawa keras. Karena di saat ketiga rekannya tertawa terbahak, dan yang satu lagi berteriak tidak terima diejek, mereka berdua tetap diam dan sesekali tersenyum. _Jinjjayo_, _they are so calm_~Dua _namja_ itu; Siwon dan Kibum, memang pantas mendapatkan gelar _silent-man_ dari seluruh rekan satu kantor.

Ejekan dan tawa itu masih terus berlanjut meski Kibum dan Siwon sudah mendorong ataupun menyeret keempat rekannya itu untuk masuk ke mobil secepatnya. Mereka masih harus melapor kepada Lee Soo Man atas misi mereka yang ternyata gagal ini. Tapi, setelah melihat jam dan mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah tengah malam; tepatnya, setengah dua belas malam, mereka memutuskan untuk melapor besok saja.

Dan akhirnya setelah mendapat kata-kata khas dari sang _second analyzer_, akhirnya tawa itu mereda dengan akhir yang menyenangkan; sang _magnae_ yang memasang wajah kesal bukan main, dengan bibir yang sedikit dicibirkan.

"Enak ya? Apa bibirnya lembut?" tanya Heechul sambil menormalkan napasnya yang terengah. Dia sungguh-sungguh bernafsu mengganggu _magnae_ ini.

"_Whatever!_"

Geraman Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat kesal itu sekali lagi berhasil membuat syaraf geli Heechul kembali aktif.

"Huahahahahaha!"

.

Yah, begitulah kiranya kejadian malam tadi hingga Kyuhyun yakin pagi ini _hyungdeul_nya—pengecualian untuk Siwon dan Kibum—akan mengejeknya lagi, mungkin akan lebih parah daripada tadi malam.

Dering khusus ponselnya berbunyi nyaring tepat setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengusapkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah. Helai rambut _brunette_ yang masih basah itu berjatuhan di sisi wajahnya, membuat kesan segar di wajah lelaki yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya itu.

Dengan satu tangan, diambilnya ponsel hitam yang sedang berkelip-kelip layar depannya. _Hangeul_ Kim Youngwoon terpampang dengan huruf digital berwarna putih di layar depan itu. Dibukanya _flap_ ponsel hitam miliknya, dan segera menekan tombol panggil berwarna hijau pada _keypad_.

"_Kau di mana, Kyuhyun-_ah?"

"Masih di rumah, Kangin-hyung. _Waeyo_?"

"_Hankyung membutuhkanmu sekarang. Temui dia di ruang XII bagian penyelidikan_."

"Eh? _Jinjja_? Kenapa dengan _uri leader_?"

"_Lebih baik jika kau yang berbicara dengannya langsung. Cepatlah, awas kalau kau terlambat_."

Kyuhyun mengucapkan satu kata sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Masih menatap ponselnya, dia berpikir ingin menelepon Hankyung sejenak. Namun, mengingat sang _leader_ yang tidak suka membicarakan hal kantor lewat ponsel, dia mengurungkan niatnya daripada mendapat jitakan luar biasa sakit dari kedua _armer_ karena mengacuhkan aturan dari Hankyung, sang _first-minder _mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh," sesosok _namja_ yang mengenakan _sweater_ hitam mengerang saat sensasi yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sedari kecil itu kembali melandanya. Rasa pusing dan sakit mendera sekujur tubuhnya dan membuatnya limbung saat sedang membuat segelas teh di dapur.

Dia mendesis sambil menahan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing dan nyeri. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki miliknya menuju rak kecil yang berada di atas kulkas. Perlahan, sambil menahan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, _namja_ berkulit putih halus itu mengambil sebuah botol obat dan mengambil dua kapsul berwarna merah dari dalamnya.

Setelah mengembalikan botol itu, dia mengambil segelas air putih dan meletakkan kedua kapsul berukuran sedang itu ke dalam genggamannya. Diteguknya air putih tadi, dan kapsul tadi menyusul memasuki tubuhnya. Rona wajahnya memucat dan terlihat begitu jelas kalau dia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Tubuhnya yang limbung tadi terhuyung ke arah meja makan yang tak berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Dengan menumpukan dirinya di salah satu sandaran kursi besi itu, dia menyadari kebodohannya sendiri karena dia terlalu lama berada di luar. Baik, dia baru kembali ke kediamannya pukul setengah empat pagi, di mana udara dan suhu dingin kental dengan waktu-waktu seperti itu. Dan dia hanya berjalan kaki sampai dia tiba di rumah setelah melakukan misinya; _Mi Ah Ru_.

Dan dia sepertinya lupa diri atas keadaan tubuhnya sendiri. "Ukh."

Insting miliknya mewaspadai kehadiran seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dapur. Namun, dia kenal siapa orang yang kini berada di belakangnya itu. _Namja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu menepuk pundaknya lembut. "_Gwaenchana_, Min?" tanyanya.

_Namja_ bernama Sungmin itu mengangguk pelan pada sosok di belakangnya, karena sekarang sakit itu bahkan merebut suaranya. Lelaki tadi menyentuh kening Sungmin dengan pelan—mencoba mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu miliknya sendiri. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir dalam wajah datarnya itu membuat Sungmin hanya menunduk.

_Sosok ini benar-benar memiliki wajah yang berbeda-beda dalam tiap situasi_.

"Kau demam, Min_-ah_."

Eboni milik Sungmin terangkat menatap bola mata sehitam langit malam milik lelaki di depannya ini. Dia menggeleng, entah kenapa sosok di depannya ini dapat memunculkan_ sisi normal_ seorang manusia dalam dirinya, saat berada di dekatnya. Mungkin karena _namja_ itu telah menjaganya dan mengajarinya banyak hal dan juga menyelamatkannya dari cengkeraman para penculik itu.

_Menolongnya dari kekejian dan kebusukan milik para pembunuh itu_.

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa membohongiku. Istirahatlah," suara agak serak milik lelaki itu memerintah Sungmin. Sebelum _namja_ berambut hitam legam itu mampu mengelak, nada tegas milik sang _hyung_ kembali terdengar.

"Malam ini kau harus istirahat."

Mendengar suara lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu, Sungmin tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa membantah lagi. "_Ne, arra, hyung_."

Saat Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju kamar miliknya, suara berat itu memperingatinya kembali. "Min," Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mendengarkan kelanjutan perkataan lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu. "jangan memperburuk kondisimu."

_Namja_ berambut hitam legam seleher itu mengangguk kecil sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Meninggalkan sesosok _namja _lain berambut pendek kecoklatan yang kembali memasang raut datar pada wajah tampan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kantor melewati pintu otomatis yang berada di lantai dasar bangunan bertingkat lima ini. Kantor Kepolisian tempat dia bekerja adalah bagian dari satuan Kepolisian utama, yang khusus yang menangani kasus-kasus tingkat atas. Seperti pembunuhan dan perampokan, pengedaran narkoba secara internasional, dan mafia yang mulai memasuki kawasan 'kekuasaan' mereka.

Dan satuan tempatnya bekerja adalah _you–have–known–it–right?_ Hahaha. Kantor timnya berada di lantai lima, yang merupakan tempat yang hanya segelintir orang yang boleh memasukinya. Keamanan dan kerahasiaan siapa yang berada di sana sangat dijaga dengan ketat. Karena, demi hasil yang maksimal, satuan Penyelidik tidak boleh diketahui siapa saja anggotanya.

_They are classified_, tapi mereka berbeda dengan _secret agent_.

Walaupun rahasia, tapi mereka bukanlah agen rahasia. Karena kebanyakan agen rahasia itu menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing secara individual, sedangkan tim satuan Penyelidik ini adalah sebuah kesatuan yang memiliki keahlian masing-masing dan dapat dijadikan satu kekuatan besar jika ketiga kemampuan itu saling membantu.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 4 di luarnya. Dia ada di sana bersama dengan beberapa _yeojya_ yang ternyata bagian dari divisi Penulisan Berkas—dia tahu karena melihat _id card_ yang tergantung di leher mereka.

_Namja_ itu hanya berdiri dalam diam dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke bagian pojok lift. _Yeojyadeul_ itu berbisik-bisik dengan suara riang, dan herannya meski terlihat berbisik, Kyuhyun mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok pembunuh itu."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Dia berhasil merebut target satuan _elite _lagi tadi malam._ Aigooo_~" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. Rupanya _yeojya_ itu tidak menyadari aura-aura negatif yang keluar dari _namja_ yang berada di dalam satu lift dengannya.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjjayo_? Kata siapa?"

"Aku diminta Soo Man_-sshi_ untuk menulis berkas laporan penyelidikan itu dan harus diserahkan padanya sebelum jam sepuluh hari ini. Makanya aku jadi tahu~"

_Jam sepuluh? Itu 'kan waktu yang ditetapkan untuk membahas kejadian tadi malam. _Omo! _Jadi _Soo Man-sshi _sudah tahu?_ batin Kyuhyun cemas. Diletakkannya kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, membuatnya merasakan degup jantung yang mulai mengencang—efek rasa khawatir. Atasan mereka itu adalah lelaki yang sangat tegas di mata bawahannya, dan dia sudah membayangkan apa saja yang akan dikatakan sang pria paruh baya itu pada mereka.

"Dia menang lagi dari satuan _elite_? Bukankah satuan _elite _kita ini sudah terkenal dengan kemampuan _outstanding_ mereka?"

_Yeojya_ tadi mengangguk. "Um, _so that means the killer is greater than them_."

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak kepada dua _yeojya_ ini bahwa apa yang mereka gosipkan itu sama sekali tidak benar. Malahan, dia ingin sekali menyuarakan bahwa pembunuh yang mendahului mereka itu adalah seorang pelaku pelecehan seksual! Kyuhyun_ looks so frustated_ _now_. Untung saja sebelum amarahnya berhasil keluar, kedua pintu lift itu membuka dan bergeser ke sisi kanan dan kiri lift. Dua _yeojya_ tadi keluar dengan wajah senang.

Sedang Kyuhyun tetap di dalam lift karena kantor tempatnya berada masih satu lantai di atas lagi. Di dalam kesendirian namja ini menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan cepat—ingin meredakan rasa kesal yang mulai memenuhi dadanya. Dan setelah dia sedikit tenang, dilihatnya jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"_Omo_! Dua menit lagi jam sepuluh!"

Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak tidak sabar di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran kecil ini. Entah mengapa rasanya lama sekali menunggu pintu lift ini membuka. Dan saat pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, lelaki ini segera melarikan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat dia mengangkat _id card-_nya saat seorang resepsionis beserta polisi bertubuh kekar memandanginya tajam.

Namja_ sialaaan!_ seru Kyuhyun kesal dalam hati.

Gara-gara _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur tadi malam hingga sekarang kantung matanya itu semakin hitam. Dan gara-gara dia juga, hari ini mereka semua akan mendapatkan teguran keras dari atasannya. Dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun kesal adalah _itu _adalah ciuman pertamanyaa! Sejak dia terfokus dalam hal 'menemukan–Sungmin', hubungan-hubungan seperti kekasih ataupun apalah itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya.

Dia juga tidak memiliki hati yang mampu diisi oleh siapapun sekarang. _Karena hatinya, jiwanya, dan seluruh dirinya masih terikat dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu._ Sesosok kakak, saudara, teman, sahabat yang kini masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya, namun Kyuhyun yakin dia akan menemukannya.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangannya, Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan kartu pengenalnya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Namun setelah masuk ke dalam, dia tidak mendapati Lee Soo Man di sana. Yang ada di ruangan itu hanya Heechul dan Siwon, dan tambahan; dia sendiri.

"Heh?"

Heechul yang sedang menonton televisi sambil meminum milkshake menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Waeyo, magnae_?"

"Soo Man_-sshi_?"

Siwon yang sedang duduk di depan laptop—dia sedang memeriksa profil orang-orang yang dicurigai sebagai _the proper killer_—menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan singkat namun Kyuhyun mengerti apa maksudnya. "_Only first_."

Maksudnya; hanya para _first_ yang dipanggil ke ruangan atasan mereka itu. Artinya, hanya Hankyung, Kibum dan Youngwoon yang akan menghadap pada lelaki paruh baya itu. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa hitam panjang di samping Heechul. Dia ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa itu dan ingin sekali melanjutkan tidurnya. Ketika kedua matanya hampir tertutup, suara_ namja_ Kim itu menyapa telinganya.

"Rupanya _uri magnae_ tidak bisa melupakan ciumannya~"

Kedua bola mata beriris gelap itu langsung terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat ditolehkannya wajahnya yang kusut dan kacau itu ke arah Heechul yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "_Pabbo_, _Heenim-hyung_."

"_Gomawo_~" balasnya geli. "_Uri magnae is falling in love_," lanjutnya lagi. Kyuhyun hampir meledak-ledak lagi, namun mendengar ucapan Heechul tadi dia terdiam.

_Cinta ya? _batin Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, dia tidak dapat lagi merasakan perasaan itu sejak dia berumur sepuluh tahun—tepatnya, setelah kejadian di malam itu. Ada yang kurang dalam dirinya, hingga sensor perasaan itu tidak berfungsi lagi. _Lebih tepatnya, mati_.

Melihat keterdiaman Kyuhyun, Heechul menghentikan tawanya. _Magnae_ itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah putihnya yang mulai memucat. "Ya, Kyu. _Wa_—"

"Apa aneh jika aku tak merasakan cinta lagi, _hyung_?"

_Namja_ Kim itu ganti terdiam. Dia mulai tidak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan rekan sekaligus _dongsaeng_nya ini. Yang dia tahu, semua makhluk yang memiliki hati, pasti dapat merasakan cinta. "_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hatinya mulai bertanya, mengapa rasa cinta itu tidak dapat dirasakannya lagi? Bukannya dia tak dapat merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, kakak, sahabat, rekannya, tapi ini lebih kepada _dirinya sendiri_. Dia tidak dapat merasakan gejolak perasaan seperti yang sering dilihatnya di dorama televisi. Dia tidak mampu merasakan apa yang sering didendangkan banyak penyanyi lewat liriknya.

Hatinya seperti kosong begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari semenjak kejadian pembunuhan Mi Ah Ru, pagi-pagi sekali Kim Kibum mendapatkan kontak dari Lee Soo Man mengenai seorang pembunuh yang melarikan diri dari penjara dini hari tadi. Pembunuh itu bernama Soo Ji Eun—seorang _namja_ berumur empat puluhan ke atas dan terkenal melakukan kasus penculikan dan pembunuhan terhadap anak-anak kecil. Sudah puluhan kasus dilakukannya sejak ia berumur 29 tahun.

Selain ahli dalam hal membunuh, dia memiliki banyak koneksi yang dapat menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Karena itulah dia bisa hidup di dunia luar dan menikmati melakukan kejahatan

Dan dia berhasil di tangkap semenjak dua bulan yang lalu oleh tim satuan Penyelidik. Kibum segera menghubungi kelima rekannya untuk segera berkumpul di 'markas' mereka untuk menyusun rencana dan perkiraan di mana kiranya sang _namja_ ini bersembunyi. _Namja_ rupawan itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan mendengus, namun tetap saja. Dia akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan kembali jiwanya yang tadi sempat melayang ke dunia impiannya.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok _namja_ yang mengenakan jaket berwarna gelap terlihat mengendap keluar dari kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang ringan namun terasa sedikit limbung itu hampir terhuyung, namun dia masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Dia berusaha mengangkat kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tak menimbulkan bunyi. Di luar rumah, dia memang handal dalam hal seperti ini, namun di rumah ini ada yang _lebih ahli_ darinya.

Dan _voílá_!

Orang yang dimaksudnya tadi sudah berdiri di depannya—sambil menyandarkan bahunya di daun pintu. Seberapapun beraninya dia sebagai seorang pembunuh, di rumah ini dia tidak lebih dari seorang _namja_ biasa. Melihat tatapan _namja _berambut cokelat gelap itu, Sungmin tahu apa yang diinginkan_nya_. "Dia akan jadi targetku malam ini, _hyung_," ucapnya pelan dengan tertunduk.

"Jangan."

_Namja_ rupawan itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia terkejut mendengar perkataan langsung dan tegas dari suara berat itu. Sungmin tak bersuara, karena dadanya sudah dipenuhi hasrat untuk memburu Soo Ji Eun sekarang juga. _Namja _itu ada kaitannya dengan kawanan _namja_ yang membuat dirinya menjadi _seperti ini._ Dia sudah berhasil menghabisi Mi Ah Ru, dan malam ini pun Soo Ji Eun akan seperti rekannya itu juga.

Sungmin menatap orang yang dipanggilnya_ hyung_ itu dengan tatapan datar dan dingin._ Namja _dengan kaus santai berlengan panjang itu juga menatap datar pada Sungmin yang membuat wajah dingin itu. "Anemia itu masih menyerangmu."

Sungmin hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas yang menyelempang di depan dadanya. Dua hari diperintahkan untuk istirahat total membuat Sungmin tidak tahan. Dia sangat baik-baik saja, _menurutnya_. Tapi apakah baik-baik saja jika dalam satu hari itu dia mengalami pendarahan dari hidungnya selama tiga kali? Oh sungguh, _namja_ ini benar-benar keras pada dirinya dan hatinya.

Meski harus memaksakan diri, dia harus melakukan misi ini malam ini. Karena dia tidak tahu kapan dapat bertemu lagi dengan satu dari lima _namja _yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu. Dan setelah hampir satu tahu berburu informasi dari berbagai macam koneksi, dia mendapatkan satu titik terang bahwa Soo Ji Eun adalah salah satu dari kawanan perampok yang telah merenggut kehidupannya.

_Namja_ rupawan itu mengepalkan jemari tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Sekalipun _hyung-_nya ini mencegah dia melakukan misi malam ini, dia akan tetap pergi. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang masih dihalangi tubuh _namja_ berwajah tampan itu. Mereka saling berhadapan, dan saling menatap dengan bola mata sekelam malam milik masing-masing.

"_Hyung_."

Lelaki tadi menghela napas melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Dia sudah mengenal _namja_ ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tentu saja dia sudah paham betul dengan sifat Sungmin yang sudah seperti _dongsaeng_nya ini.

"Dia sedang berada di sebuah penginapan sederhana untuk menyamarkan identitasnya," lirih _namja_ berambut kecoklatan itu pada Sungmin sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "dia ada di sana hingga pukul sembilan malam."

Bola mata milik Sungmin melebar tidak percaya karena sosok di depannya ini mengizinkannya dan membantunya dengan informasi yang sangat berharga itu. "Kau...sudah mengetahuinya,_ hyung_?"

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu kalau selama dua hari ini kau sama sekali tidak istirahat."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Lelaki tadi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan membuka jalan untuk dilewati _namja _rupawan di depannya. Saat Sungmin melewatinya, dia berbisik pelan. "_Take care,little brother_."

"_I will, hyung_," jawab Sungmin sambil menatap langit biru yang sudah mulai bercampur dengan warna jingga dari lembayung sang senja. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju _Black Audi A5_ miliknya yang terparkir di dalam garasi. Dia sangat menyukai tipe mobil seperti ini karena selain hebat dalam kecepatan tinggi, akselerasinya dalam kecepatan rendah pun hebat.

Setelah menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Sungmin mengeluarkan _road mate_ miliknya ke luar garasi. Sebuah kaca mata hitam—lagi-lagi—bertengger di batang hidungnya, menyembunyikan kilau eboni yang sebenarnya sangat memukau itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau juga akan di sana hari ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Dia sudah menguatkan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali, tapi siapa tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang raja cahaya telah kembali ke ufuk baratnya seperti biasa, dengan menyisakan semburat oranye dan jingga terang yang perlahan memudar dikalahkan gelapnya langit malam.

Satuan Penyelidik sedang berada di sebuah kedai yang berada tak jauh dari penginapan tempat Soo Ji Eun berada. Mereka berenam menggunakan penyamaran dengan berpakaian khas _namja_ biasa—tanpa atribut aneh-aneh. Jelasnya, mereka hanya menggunakan pakaian santai, guna untuk menyamarkan bahwa mereka adalah anggota kepolisian.

Ya, mereka ingin kerja dan rencana mereka tidak terganggu dengan tatapan orang lain seakan mereka ini adalah kumpulan teroris dengan seragam mereka yang memang _wah_ itu.

Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena kedai itu mulai dipenuhi dengan banyak pengunjung sekarang. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, kedai itu tidak ada pembelinya sama sekali. Dan setelah mencoba makanannya, mereka berenam mutlak setuju bahwa makanan dan minuman yang disediakan ini biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kenapa pengunjungnya jadi_ membludak_ begini?

Uh~ ternyata mereka semua tidak sadar bahwa merekalah yang menarik pengunjung yang kebanyakan merupakan _yeojya_ itu.

Mereka berenam duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja makan yang berukuran lumayan panjang. Kedua _analyzer _yang saling berhadapan, sang_ leader_ dan _second–armer_, serta Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ dengan helai rambut ikal berwarna _brunette_ itu duduk di paling pinggir, dekat jendela besar yang menjadi tempat dipampangkannya nama kedai tersebut—dan juga tempat yang paling strategis untuk mengamati penginapan sederhana tanpa tingkat itu.

Saat melihat ke arah samping jalan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari penginapan, _namja_ Cho itu melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap yang berhenti di dekat sebuah jalan masuk. Jalan itu dapat dikatakan lumayan besar untuk sebuah gang, dan pohon besar yang ada di sana membuat mobil hitam itu semakin tersamarkan. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan plat milik mobil cantik itu, namun lagi-lagi, terlalu gelap untuk melihat.

_Audi A5_, batin Kyuhyun. Dia menyukai tipe mobil seperti itu karena selain tampilannya yang cantik, personalisasi mobil itu pun hebat. Saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam mobil, bola matanya sedikit membelalak. Sosok dengan jaket hitam yang mengenakan celana berwarna senada, serta sebuah kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Dia ingat sekali di mana pernah melihat sosok itu, walau dalam pakaian yang berbeda.

_Sosok itu...proporsi itu...namja itu! _

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan _hyungdeul-_nya yang sedang membahas perencanaan untuk menangkap Soo Ji Eun. Pintu geser kedai itu dibukanya dengan kasar, dan dia terburu-buru memakai sepatu. _Namja_ itu ada di seberang jalan, di seberang Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini, dia belum memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

_Namja_ Cho itu sempat melihat sisi wajah namja itu dari samping dan dia terpana. Walau dia tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas bagaimana wajahnya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin kulit wajah _namja_ itu indah dan putih bersih.

Dan jangan salahkan dia kalau jantungnya berdebar-debar sekarang. Mengabaikan reaksi tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berlari menuju jalan dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari kedai tempatnya berada tadi. Diperhatikannya ke mana tujuan _namja_ yang telah mencuri ciumannya dua malam yang lalu.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menahan napasnya saat melihat sosok itu masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang diyakininya sebagai sebuah pertokoan yang ada di seberang penginapan tempat Soo Ji Eun berada. Instingnya yang tadi menumpul karena reaksi jantungnya kembali berfungsi kala dia melihat sosok itu telah berada di atas atap bangunan bertingkat dua itu.

_Dia mengincar Soo Ji Eun!_

_Namja_ itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan segera menghubungi hyungdeul yang masih berada di kedai. "_Damn_!" umpatnya saat dia menyadari ponsel miliknya tertinggal di jaket yang diletakkannya di dalam kedai. Dengan terpaksa, dia harus melakukan aktivitas yang sama sekali tidak disukainyauntuk memanggil kelima rekannya.

_Lari_.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Review ~<strong>

***VainVampire :** Annyeong Aki-sshi, Rin imnida :D Nyehehe, untuk urusan dunia beginian, menurut rin, Hankyung cocok, makanya rin jadiin dia leader :D Um! Hyukkie kan deket banget sama Sungmin, makanya bisa ngerasain kehadiran sosok itu *apasih?*. Ne, rin bermasalah dengan alur dan konsistensi, Mianhamnida, Aki-sshi :"( Hehe, makasih koreksinya Aki-sshi, sudah rin ubah waktu pertama kali baca reviewnya :D Insya Allah :D Makasih banyak Aki-sshi :D semoga menikmati~

***gegehutomo** : annyeong :) wah, makasih banyak chingu-sshi, semoga menikmati ya :D salam kenal dan mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya :D

***Yuera Kichito Akihime** : eonnie! Mianhae.. rin adalah tipe penulis yang kalau ngga ada 'rasa' ngga bakal bisa nulis. Mungkin terdengar sok atau apa, tapi kalau feeling tentang mereka ngga ada, rin ngga bakal bisa nulis :( *ngeles* nanti ada kejadian yang bikin Kyu tau kalau sosok itu adalah Min :D umm, masih mikir-mikir.. tapi kayaknya pure KyuMin deh, eonnie :D gamsahamnida, arigato, merci, saranghae eonnie *hug* semoga menikmati ya :D

***Uyung-chan** : Minnie emang udah keren darisananya, chinguu *gila* huwee.. miang uyung-sshi, A Photographnya macet..datanya ngga sengaja dihapus eomma T.T ne, makasih chinguu :") semoga menikmati ya :D

***kyuminhottie** : anni, rin suka nonton film action macam Jason Bourne sama yang berhubungan dgn CIA, FBI, dll. Keren bangeet :D setuju banget sama chinguu! Sungmin is hot *plak* Makasih chingu :D semoga menikmatii :"")

***Unkyuminmin** : ehehe, iya chingu. Kalau langsung ketemu kan ngga asyik *plak* dia sangat syok. Ukh~ *lebay* nanti Kyu pasti sadar chingu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya? *plaklagi* Makasih chinguu :"D semoga menikmati :D

***WhiteViolin** : anni, boleh tahu nama chingu siapa? :D hehe. Um, hampir betul, tapi apa peran dari namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Sungmin? Bisa nebak, chingu? *plak* makasih unek-uneknya chinguu, semoga menikmati ya :")

***White Lucifers** : ah, chingu jangan lebay deh *plakplak* Makasih banyak chingu :") tapi masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic rin :"( iya, Sungmin memang punya dendam sama pihak kepolisian, di chapter ini sudah rin jelaskan. Apa chingu mengerti dengan penjelasan rin yang jelek itu? Mianhamnida :"( makasih ya chingu :D

***unknown** : eh, unknown-sshi, rin tungguin di chapter sebelumnya ngga muncul-muncul. Rin kira ngga mau baca lagi *hiksu* hhe, makasih banyak chingu :"D Sungmin memang cool :D Semoga menikmati ya :D

***AmaKyumin** : makasih banyak Ama-sshi :') semoga menikmatinya ya :D adegan KyuMin mungkin chapter depan :D hehe. Makasih lagii :')

***Aliciela P.M** : Hai Licie *dadah-dadah**plak* kamu kemana aja? Aku cariin.. *halah* Yay! Minnie si hot!*mesum* um, di chapter selanjutnya pasti Kyu tahu kok kalau sosok itu adalah Min .. yaah, rin updatenya lambat nih. Mianhamnida Licie-ah *nangis*

***Yenni Gaemgyu** : KYUUU! ITU MINNIE! *ikut teriak* hehe, makasih banyak chingu-sshi :'D semoga menikmati ya :D

*** C0coNdvl78 **: perasaan Kyu kaget karena tiba-tiba diciumm~ ehehe, tapi dia mulai merasakan bahwa dia pernah melihat sosok itu, chingu :D mianhamnida lama.. jeongmaal :"( tapi semoga menikmati ya :D

***Kuchiki Hirata** : Annyeong, Hirata-yah :D mwo? Jinjjayo? Uhuhuhu...terima kasih banyak... ne! *angguk* Sungmin memang keren~ ne, gamsahamnida saengi : *hugback* semoga menikmati :"D

*** Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever : **iyaa, akhirnya mereka ketemu juga~ *plak* ufufu, Sungmin itu matanya bagus, bibirnya seksi, wajahnya hot gitu~ kyaa~ *fangirl**plak* hehe, aah, untuk itu mungkin chapter depan chinguu.. kan aneh kalau Kyu langsung tahu itu Sungmin. *alasan* ne! Ada orang di balik Sungmin, tebak siapa diaa~ *plak* makasih banyak chinguu :D

***Maharu P Natsuzawa : **hiksu, rin kira Maharu-sshi ngga suka sama chapter kemarin, makanya ngga ninggalin jejak. Beneran loh, saya mikir gitu. Ah, yang kemarin gimana Maharu-sshi~ saya keteteran nulis adegan action *pundung* iyaa, ada mereka semua di sini, asyik deh kalau masukin para lelaki tampan itu :D huhu, mian kalau chapter ini tak sebagus kemarin :"( saya menggalaau~ dan mian lagi karena updatenya lambaat T.T ah, makasih banyak Maharu-sshi, semoga menikmatii :')

***Hyena Minnie-Fishie KYUtie **: *ikut teriak* Iyaa~ mereka ciuman tak langsung~ hehe, ne, udah update nih chingu :D semoga menikmati ya :D

***akiyana33maknaekyu** : Annyeong Kiya-sshi :D jinjjayo? Mian kalau cerita ini tidak memuaskan Kiya.. huhuhu *plak* ah, makasih banyak Kiya-sshi :D semoga menikmati :"D

***kim furisanchypo** : makasih banyak chingu... makasihhh T.T maaf, rin tidak sebagus ituu :D anni, dia memang sudah nembak dari jarak jauh, tapi karena dia lihat mata Mi Ah Ru, dia jadi ingat masa lalu dan dia muak, makanya Sungmin mendekati Ah Ru yang sudah klepek-klepek itu dan mau injek tangannya dia :D Oh~ Sungmin kan memang kuat :D Hehe, Makasih banyak chinguuu :D semoga menikmati :D

***Jung ah mi** : Makasih banyak udah datang lagi Jung-saengi :D mereka berdua nanti akan tersiksa.. uuhuhuhu T.T um, mungkin bersatu, mungkin ngga :) tunggu nanti ya? *plak* hehe, makasih banyak saengi :D semoga menikmati :D KYUMIN IS REAL! *ngikut teriak*

******* HeezepSparKyuminELF** : eh, iyaa :D bener bangeet, Siwooon, *plak* setujuu~ tapi ngga tau ya untuk cerita ini.. saya masih galau mereka bersatu atau ngga :"( huhu. Gamsahamnida chinguu *hug* semoga menikmati ya :D

***Maki Kisaragi** : Huwooh~ Sunbaenim datang! Dikirain ngga mau baca fic rin lagi *yes, i'm narrow minded**plak* anni, sunbaenim...cerita ini masih banyak kekurangannya, :'( kalau cepet-cepet, sensasinya bakal hilang Maki-sshi, makanya rin berusaha untuk ngga ngebut nemuin mereka berdua. *ngeles* Um, rin usahakan yaa :") gamsahamnida, sunbaenim :D Nado joahaeyoo Maki-sshi :D

***Kitsune Diaz isHizuka **: Diaaz~ *hug* makasih banyak ya sudah berkunjung :"D ne, rin akan berusaha :D gamsahamnida Di! Semoga menikmatii :D

***alyaa135** : gomawooo gomawooo jeongmal gomawooo T.T ne, mereka memang keren sekalii XD Makasih chinguuu :D semoga menikmati yaa :')

*** haniglory** : uhuhu, tidak sebagus itu, chingu-sshi :'( masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita rin ini..maaf ya kalau mengecewakan :( hehe, kalau terlalu berat ceritanya jadi bikin capek ,itu pendapat rin. Makanya sedikit-sedikit saya masukkan 'penyegar' *ngeles banget* mian ya, ngga bisa update kilat T.T thank you so much chingu-sshi. Honour for me :")

* * *

><p><strong>RN**

Annyeong chingudeul-sshi :)

jeongmal gomawoyo untuk semua semangat dan kebaikan kalian pada rin..terima kasih banyak :") Ah, untuk mobil _Audi A5 itu_, rin ambil dari google gambar, beneran cantik mobilnya. Elegan, indah, pokoknya keren :) Lalu, rin minta maaf jika chapter ini membosankan atau apa, karena saya memang bermasalah dalam hal-hal detail seperti ini :( mianhamnida, maaf jika mengecewakan :(

Ah, yeorobun bisa menebak siapa sosok yang dipanggil hyung oleh Sungmin? dia salah satu pemeran penting di cerita ini :) Member Super Junior juga kok, dan dia sungguhan sekitar dua tahun lebih tua dari Sungmin :D

Mohon dimaafkan jika ada kata-kata yang salah ya chingu-sshi.. saya pun hanya manusia :'D bersediakah kalian meninggalkan rin komentar, pendapat, ataupun unek-unek? Rin suka membacanya, sungguh :) itu salah satu semangat untuk rin :")

Gamsahamnida, chingudeul-sshi. Joahaeyo :')

* * *

><p><strong>Super Junior<strong>

**PROM**_**15**_**E** to love them  
><em><strong>13E<strong>_**LIEVE** in them  
><em><strong>10<strong>_**ve** the remaining 10  
><strong>PROT<strong>_**3**_**CT** the missing 3

* * *

><p><em>Karena seorang penulis tak akan berarti tanpa adanya pembaca<em>  
><em>Dan penulis membutuhkan pembaca untuk meninggalkan kesan mereka terhadap cerita yang dibuatnya<em>  
><em>:)<em>


End file.
